LA NIÑA DE MIS OJOS
by Suki angeles
Summary: Un amor que tuvo que esperar años para realizarse, tristezas y caminos separados llevaron a cabo un hermoso final, historia real adaptada. Homenaje a mis viejitos. Capítulo Final.
1. 1 Noche de celebración

**Este es un pequeño homenaje a mi papito que se me fue al cielo, es la historia de amor de mis padres adaptada a mis personajes favoritos. Esto es lo que se de su vida, lo que he logrado saber (ya que nunca terminaré de conocerlos completamente) hay algunos detalles que obvio exageré un poquitito para que la historia fuese más emocionante, pero la base es la misma, mucho amor y una gran familia que se formó gracias a eso.**

**Viejito lindo con cariño para ti y para todos aquellos que quieran conocer tu historia de amor con mi viejita linda ¡Los amo!**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**LA NIÑA DE MIS OJOS**

**Noche de celebración**

Serena era una hermosa niña de diez años, su belleza exterior no se comparaba con la de su corazón, el cual lamentablemente ya conocía la tristeza, tenía una hermana menor y otro mayor y sus padres se habían divorciado cuando era solo una pequeña, dada la disputa y el rencor de aquellas personas que alguna vez se amaron se tenían y para no alargar más los trámites que los separarían para siempre, ambos decidieron quedarse con un hijo. Tristemente la ecuación parecía no incluirla, y mientras sus hermanos eran divididos entre madre y padre, ella era desterrada de lo que alguna vez llamó familia y luego de recorrer varios hogares sin lograr permanecer en ninguno, fue a dar a un internado de monjas, las que se hicieron cargo de la crianza y educación de la pequeña.

Habían pasado seis años desde esos tristes acontecimientos y esa pequeña chiquilla ya era una hermosa jovencita, que a pesar del abandono de la que había sido víctima era la joven más alegre del internado, traviesa y algo rebelde, solía sacar canas verdes a las pobres monjas quienes desesperadas la correteaban por los pasillos para castigarla por alguna travesura, o asustadas intentaban bajarla de los árboles, o la veían horrorizadas cuando se lanzaba de bruces por las escaleras, sin duda una verdadera traviesa, pero ¡Cómo la querían!

A pesar de las rabietas que causaba era una joven con un corazón de oro, siempre preocupada de sus demás compañeras, ayudando en lo que fuera necesario, y animando a todas con su hermosa sonrisa.

Las vacaciones casi llegaban y como siempre se celebraría la gran "fiesta para despedir las clases" acontecimiento que Serena esperaba con ansias, ya que le encantaba bailar y disfrutar por última vez con sus amigas, pero a la vez se transformaba en la época más triste del año, ya que al no tener tutores que la retiraran se pasaba el verano sola en el internado, solo con las compañía de las monjas que ahí habitaban, pero ese año sería diferente, ya que estaba por conocer a la persona que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

El día tan esperado había llegado y comenzaba la gran celebración, las chicas del internado se encontraban en el gran salón que se encontraba delicadamente ornamentado por ellas mismas, mientras esperaban a los invitados, algunos amigos de ellas, familiares y algunos otros chicos que quisieran asistir. Claro, siempre observados obviamente por la mirada de acero de las monjas que custodiaban a sus valiosas estudiantes.

Serena se encontraba junto a Rei, su mejor amiga riendo y bailando juntas en el centro de la pista ajenas al resto de los presentes, solo disfrutando ese último día en que podían compartir juntas hasta que el año escolar comenzara nuevamente, cuando dos jóvenes la sacaron de su propia celebración.

Dos linduras como ustedes no deberían estar bailando sin compañía – Comentó con una sonrisa un hermoso joven de ojos azules como el cielo y el cabello más negro jamás visto.

No estamos sin compañía, estamos acompañándonos la una a la otra y nos estamos divirtiendo mucho para que sepas – Agregó altanera la rubia sin dejar de bailar con su amiga y sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Pues permíteme decirte que no es correcto que dos mujeres se acompañen en todo momento – agregó con risa sarcástica aludiendo al doble sentido.

La rubia se puso roja de furia dispuesta o golpear al chico, pero se detuvo un momento a contemplar tan hermosos ojos.

Disculpa, no quise ser grosero, solo estaba bromeando ¿Me permites? – Agregó con sonrisa seductora extendiendo su mano a la rubia para comenzar a bailar.

A lo siento, el es mi hermano Zafiro – agregó presentando a su acompañante, este saludó cortésmente a ambas chicas y tomó la mano de Rei para comenzar el baile junto a ella.

El joven pelinegro comenzó a guiar poco a poco a Serena comenzando a bailar la música romántica que entonces empezaba, tomó una de sus manos mientras la otra la depositó en su diminuta cintura, atrayéndola suavemente a su cuerpo y comenzando el baile.

Serena se sentía en las nubes, más no dijo palabra alguna, siempre fue una chiquilla risueña y espontánea, pero no estaba acostumbrada a tratar directamente con los jóvenes debido a su vida en el internado, y más con este chico que la tenía embobada.

Lo siento, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Darien Chiba – comentó casi susurrando en el oído de la rubia, lo que causó un leve estremecimiento en ella, por suerte desapercibido para el chico.

Darien era un chico de 20 años, sus hermosas facciones sumado a sus profundos ojos azules lo hacían irresistible para cualquier jovencita, al igual que Serena desde muy pequeño había sido abandonado junto a su hermano, por lo que a punta de esfuerzo y trabajo habían podido salir adelante.

Hoy tenía un buen trabajo dentro de una empresa bancaria del sector, no se jactaba de ser millonario, pero tenía lo suficiente para vivir y disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, era de por sí un irremediable mujeriego y no había chica en el internado donde trabajaba su hermano que no hubiera caído en sus brazos.

Este… Yo soy Serena Tsukino y estudio aquí – agregó la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa.

¡Vaya, debe ser horrible estar aquí con las monjas todo el día! - Comentó el joven entre risas.

La chica rió un poco por el comentario, en verdad las hermanas eran bastante estrictas, sin embargo con ella se comportaban diferente, quizás por su situación, o quizás por su carisma, no podía negar que ella era feliz en ese lugar con ellas.

Para nada, ellas son mi familia y soy muy feliz aquí – contestó la rubia.

¡Vaya, es la primera vez que escucho algo como eso! – Agregó algo sorprendido – La verdad es que todas las chicas que he conocido me han dicho todo lo contrario.

Así que has conocido muchas chicas ¿Eh? Te gusta atacar en este internado según veo – Agregó fingiendo molestia la chica.

Este… - el pelinegro se puso algo nervioso y se sonrojó levemente – No es lo que piensas, es que… Zafiro, mi hermano es el cuidador de este lugar y como vengo seguido a verlo pues conozco a algunas de ustedes, pero no es lo que te imaginas, en serio. – Agregó más nervioso aún.

La chica río un poco ante el nerviosismo del pelinegro – No te pongas nervioso, no debes darme explicaciones, yo conozco muy bien tu reputación y créeme, lo que menos tengo son ideas románticas contigo – agregó la chica algo seria.

Darien palideció ante este comentario, es verdad que su reputación lo antecedía, pero la hermosa sonrisa de esta chica lo había cautivado en serio, más decidió no emitir más palabras y continuaron bailando durante gran parte de la velada.

Ya separadas ambas chicas de sus respectivas parejas de baile, estas se encontraban conversando animadas en una orilla de la pista de baile.

Oye Serena, ese chico está guapísimo, dime te dijo algo – comentó curiosa Rei.

Nada en particular, pero ya sabes, ese es el don Juan del internado y no quiero ser una más en su lista, así que mejor que no se me acerque más – agregó cortantemente la rubia.

Si tienes razón he escuchado a varias chicas decir que han estado con él, pero no debes negar que es un bombón, tal vez una probadita amiga, no le haría mal a nadie – agregó con sonrisa pícara – al hermanito por lo menos hoy mismo lo pruebo jijiji.

Jajaja, no Rei, muchas gracias, pero prefiero mejor ni acercarme, no seré juguete de nadie y no necesito a ningún hombre por el momento, estoy bien así solita, así soy feliz – finalizó la rubia.

Mientras en otro extremo del salón los jóvenes conversaban animados y comentaban sobre las jóvenes con quienes habían compartido anteriormente.

Ey Zafiro y ¿Qué tal te fue con la morenaza? – Preguntó curioso el pelinegro.

Veremos que resulta – comentó alzándose de hombros – por lo menos no me dieron un rechazo rotundo como a ti – agregó entre risas.

Esta chica es más difícil que las otras, pero ya me conoces, mientras más obstáculos me pongan más me llaman la atención, y la conquistaré si o si, dame tiempo y verás, solo te pido que averigües algo de ella con la morena, para saber que terreno estoy pisando – agregó el pelinegro.

Claro hermano, cuenta conmigo – contestó Zafiro.

Serena… Hasta tu nombre es lindo, ya verás que algún día estarás conmigo, ya lo verás – pensaba el pelinegro dedicando una hermosa sonrisa a la rubia que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la pista.

**Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Espero sus rw con sus comentarios, sugerencia o reclamos, ya saben lo que sea siempre es bienvenido.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Bendito Castigo

_**Hola, aquí les dejo una nueva actualización, espero que les guste.**_

_ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ_

**2. BENDITO CASTIGO**

Luego de la divertida velada, las chicas del internado ya se preparaban para abandonarlo, con motivo de las vacaciones a excepción de Serena quien siempre se quedaba ahí durante esa época.

Se encontraba animada ayudando a su amiga Rei a preparar su equipaje.

Sere no te preocupes, vendré a verte en unos días además mi abuelo le está pidiendo permiso a la madre superiora para que salgas unos días con nosotros ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó la pelinegra a su amiga.

La rubia se emocionó luego de estas palabras - ¡Claro, me encantaría! – Exclamó mientras luchaba contra una maleta repleta tratando de cerrarla – Solo espero que la hermana le diga que sí – comentó haciendo un leve puchero.

Ya verás que dice que si, además para salir unos días solo necesitas un adulto que se haga responsable y mi abuelo me dijo que lo haría, sabes que te ha tomado mucho cariño, así que no habrá problemas – Agregó la pelinegra risueña – Solo trata de no meterte en problemas esta semana Serena, para que te dejen salir – Señaló arqueando una de sus cejas.

La rubia asintió sonriendo, en realidad seguir las reglas y no hacer rabiar a las pobres monjas le costaba mucho, pero lo intentaría para poder salir junto a su amiga.

Pronto ambas amigas se encontraban sumidas en un abrazo en las puertas del internado, había llegado el momento de la despedida.

No estés tan triste Serena – Comentó el abuelo – Vendremos a recogerte en una semana más así que procura portarte bien ¿Eh? – Agregó el abuelo quien ya conocía las constantes travesuras de la rubia, desde muy pequeña siempre fue igual.

Si abuelo y muchas gracias ¡Adiós Rei! ¡Nos veremos pronto! ¡Adiós abuelo! – Comenzó a despedirse la rubia mientras su amiga se alejaba en el vehículo.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que todas las alumnas se habían marchado del internado y el lugar se encontraba en completo silencio; Serena se dedicaba a pasear por los extensos prados que poseía el lugar, luego como siempre, trepaba en su árbol favorito y se adormilaba viendo la hermosa vista que le otorgaba ese lugar cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Se encontraba en su rutina diaria cuando sintió como su estómago comenzaba a reclamarle, faltaba aún para la cena, pero la rubia nunca había sabido esperar si se trataba de comida.

Sigilosamente se dirigió hasta el huerto que poseían las monjas, ellas mismas producían las frutas y verduras que se consumían en el internado, posó su mirada en las exquisitas fresas que esperaban por ser cosechadas y no pudo soportar las ganas de probarlas, miró hacia todos lados y se dispuso a sacar algunas.

En su apuro por no ser descubierta, pisó algunas otras verduras que quedaron echas prácticamente puré.

¡Serena Tsukino! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? – Exclamó de pronto una grave voz haciendo palidecer a la rubia y soltar las fresas que había conseguido sacar.

Este… - murmuró la rubia mientras volteaba asustada - ¡Madre Superiora!

Respóndeme niña ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Repitió con voz severa al ver el desastre que la rubia había dejado.

Lo siento madre – susurró la rubia bajando levemente la cabeza – Es que tenía mucha hambre y no pude esperar hasta la cena.

Ese no es motivo para robar la comida – agregó aún molesta – Si necesitas algo debes hablarlo con nosotras ¡Mira como dejaste este lugar!

La rubia no pudo emitir palabra y solo bajó más la cabeza avergonzada.

Creo que debes aprender a valorar más las cosas, y debes saber lo que cuesta cuidar esas fresas que intentaste robar – Agregó con voz firme.

Pero hermana – fue interrumpida la rubia.

Nada Serena, desde mañana vas a trabajar con la hermana Beryl en el huerto, debes aprender lo que cuestan las cosas, lo que significa que tu salida queda suspendida, ese será tu castigo por robar – Finalizó la madre marchándose del lugar.

¡Justo tenía que pillarme la monja más pesada del internado! – Se dijo tristemente la rubia – Ahora no podré salir con Rei.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Llegaba el nuevo día y Serena se sentía aún más sola en aquel enorme internado, el silencio reinaba en el lugar, siempre era así en esa época del año, pero en esta oportunidad le pareció que el lugar era más triste aún ya que por primera vez habría podido salir de no ser por la madre superiora.

Ni modo trataré de divertirme como sea – se digo a si misma mientras comenzaba a correr por el lugar.

Se encontraba trepando algunos árboles vigilando los movimientos de algunas de las monjas cuando un grito la hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

¡Serena! ¿Hasta cuando te espero? ¿Se te olvida que debes ayudarme con el huerto? – Exclamó la hermana Beryl.

Upss! Lo había olvidado, lo siento hermana – agregó la rubia mientras se levantaba – De acuerdo hermana, indíqueme que debo hacer.

Pasadas unas horas la chica se divertía aprendiendo a cultivar y cuidar las diversas verduras del huerto.

Bueno Serena, lo haz hecho muy bien hoy, me imagino que debes estar agotada – Agregó la hermana con una sonrisa.

La hermana Beryl siempre fue la favorita de Serena, era la hermana más joven del lugar y era mucho menos seria que el resto de las monjas, de hecho en varias ocasiones había sido cómplice de Serena en más de alguna travesura y la ayudaba bastante cuando era castigada.

Un poco hermana – Contestó pasando el dorso de su mano por su frente - pero este castigo ha sido muy divertido – respondió la rubia.

Que bueno que te haya gustado, aunque ese no es el objetivo de los castigos – Agregó la hermana Beryl algo confundida esbozando una gran sonrisa – Bueno no importa, ahora ve a buscar un poco de semillas a la bodega del patio de atrás y luego puedes irte a tu habitación a darte un baño y prepararte para la comida.

¡A la orden hermana! – agregó de un salto la rubia.

Este niña, nunca pierde el entusiasmo – pensó la hermana mientras veía alejarse a Serena.

Serena llegaba al patio trasero buscando las semillas, era un enorme saco, lo observó unos momentos pensando como sería la mejor forma de llevárselo cuando una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Acaso te perdiste? – Comentó el pelinegro entre risas viendo a la hermosa rubia cubierta de tierra hasta las orejas.

Parece que el perdido eres tu, te recuerdo que este es un internado de SEÑORITAS y tu no tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí – Contestó algo molesta lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Pero esta es la época de vacaciones, tú tampoco deberías estar acá – agregó con risa sarcástica el joven.

Este… - Contestó la rubia bajando levemente la mirada – Yo no tengo familia que me saque en las vacaciones, siempre las paso acá.

Darien entristeció ante este comentario, la verdad es que además de su hermano el tampoco tenía a nadie y entendía perfectamente como se sentía la rubia que tenía frente a él.

Pero no importa, me divierto mucho y la hermana Beryl me está enseñando a sembrar frutas – Agregó con una hermosa sonrisa la rubia, nunca le gustó demostrar su tristeza y mucho menos con este chico que además de saber su reputación era un completo desconocido para ella.

Ya veo, por eso estás toda cubierta de tierra – Agregó el pelinegro lleno de risas.

Serena al darse cuenta de su presentación se sonrojó levemente y se fue directo a la bolsa de semillas para intentar llevársela, más esta era sumamente pesada.

¿Te ayudo? – Preguntó cortésmente el pelinegro parándose junto a Serena.

¡Yo puedo sola! – Agregó algo altanera haciendo nuevamente el intento de levantarla.

Ya veo – agregó con una sonrisa viendo fascinado los fallidos intentos de la rubia – ¡Ya déjame a mí! – Agregó levantando el saco como si se tratara de un saco de plumas.

¿A dónde las llevo? – Agregó.

Este… (Que chico más fuerte)… Al huerto con la hermana Beryl, pero… ¡Ay no, si te ven voy a tener problemas! – Agregó con algo de preocupación.

No te preocupes, las monjas están acostumbradas a verme por aquí – Agregó el pelinegro entre risas mientras se dirigía al huerto.

¿Recuerdas que en la fiesta te dije que mi hermano trabajaba aquí?

Bueno el es el cuidador de este lugar y vive ahí en el patio de atrás, por eso yo estaba allí ahora, siempre vengo a visitarlo y las monjas lo saben, así que no te preocupes no tendrás problemas si me ven contigo – Agregó con una bella sonrisa.

La chica permaneció en silencio y solo le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, nunca le sucedía pero este joven la ponía realmente nerviosa.

Me alegro saber que estarás aquí durante las vacaciones, significa que podré verte seguido – Agregó de pronto el pelinegro mientras llegaban al huerto.

Bueno llegamos – agregó el joven depositando el saco frente a la hermana Beryl.

¿Darien?... ¡¿Qué haces aquí con Serena? – Comentó la hermana en tono serio.

No se preocupe hermana que yo estaba atrás con Zafiro y la pobre de Serena no se podía el saco así que me ofrecí a ayudarla, nada de que preocuparse hermanita – agregó algo sarcástico despidiéndose de ambas.

¡Nos vemos después hermosa! – Exclamó dirigiéndose a Serena quien enrojeció un poco y solo se despidió con un movimiento de su mano.

Serena… ¿Acaso tu tienes algo con ese joven? – Preguntó con algo de preocupación.

No hermana, ni siquiera lo conozco, solo me lo encontré en el patio de atrás y me ofreció su ayuda – Agregó la rubia algo sonrojada aún.

Pues me alegro mucho, el no es una buena persona y debes tener cuidado con jóvenes como ese, con la reputación que tiene podrías salir lastimada niña – Agregó con tono maternal.

Si hermana, no se preocupe que ese muchacho no es más que un desconocido para mi y jamás podría tener algo con él – Contestó la rubia pensativa, llevándose sus manos al pecho.

Era demasiado tarde, a pesar de todo ese chico ya había logrado entrar a su corazón.

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, deben estar pensando ¡¿Beryl de monja? Jijiji, bueno quise darle la oportunidad de ser una buena persona por lo menos en mi fic.**_

_**Muchas gracias por agregarme en sus alertas y por sus comentarios: Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – gordita – Sarita Li – conyta bombom y en especial yesqui2000 muchas gracias por tus palabras me subieron mucho el ánimo.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	3. Regalo de Cumpleaños

**Hola de nuevo, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero la disfruten.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**3. REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

Una semana ya había pasado desde ese encuentro con Darien y Serena ya comenzaba a extrañarlo, en realidad no era mucho lo que sabía sobre eses "desconocido" más que su extensa y para nada agradable reputación, todas las hermanas del lugar le comentaban lo mismo cuando ella lograba (con mucho disimulo por supuesto) preguntar algo relacionado con aquel joven.

Ese muchacho no es más que un mujeriego, que solo juega con las señoritas y les hace quien sabe cuántas cosas ¡Jesús, María y José! – Exclamaba una de ellas personándose.

Luego cuando se aburre, las cambia como si de trastos viejos se tratara – Finalizaba otra.

Debes tener mucho cuidado con jóvenes como él – le señaló con preocupación la hermana Beryl – Puede comportarse como todo un caballero y demostrarte amor devoto, pero el final siempre es el mismo, lo hemos visto ya muchas veces Serena.

Hermana, yo solo preguntaba por curiosidad, el no me gusta para nada – Mintió la rubia.

Eso espero, sabes que te queremos mucho y no nos gustaría verte sufrir pequeña – Comentó nuevamente la hermana.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Serena se encontraba pensativa sobre una de las ramas de su árbol favorito, lejos de la vigilancia de las hermanas, analizando los comentarios que estas le habían dicho sobre Darien, realmente la lógica decía que ese joven no le convenía para nada, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él.

En más de una ocasión se había despertado a mitad de la noche ya que su sueño había sido ocupado por el pelinegro; su hermosa sonrisa, sus profundos ojos ¡Uf! No podía dejar de pensar en ese apuesto joven. Continuo así por unos momentos más, hasta que la voz del ladrón de sus sueños la distrajo.

¿Y qué se supone que haces arriba de los árboles? – Preguntó de pronto el pelinegro haciendo que la joven, quien se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos diera un salto cayendo estrepitosamente del árbol.

Ágilmente el pelinegro la tomó entre sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo.

Sus miradas se perdieron en las del otro unos breves segundos, hasta que la rubia volvió a la realidad soltándose rápidamente de los brazos del joven.

¿¡Sabes que no deberías andar asustándome así, no te das cuenta que es peligroso! – Exclamó furiosa dando un leve golpe en el pecho del pelinegro.

¡Auch! Así no se agradece – Agregó el joven con una linda sonrisa, mientras se sobaba el pecho - No tenías para que golpearme, si te acabo de salvar.

Merecido te lo tienes, además no hubieras tenido que salvarme si no me hubieras asustado – Agregó la rubia sin dejar su tono de molestia.

Jajaja, en realidad no me dolió tanto y bien vale la pena un golpe si logro tenerte otra vez entre mis brazos – Comentó el pelinegro con tono seductor acercándose lentamente a la joven.

Serena sintió como los colores le subían al rostro y se alejó rápidamente del joven.

¡Le has de decir lo mismo a todas tus conquistas! – Agregó con tono burlón – Te advierto que no soy como las tontas que caen contigo, así que ni pierdas tu tiempo.

Darien solo emitió una débil sonrisa, para luego agregar.

Sabes… Yo sé lo que todas las hermanas deben decirte de mí y lo acepto, es cierto que he conocido y estado con muchas mujeres, entre ellas alumnas de este lugar – Continuo el pelinegro, con la vista pérdida al infinito sentándose sobre el césped.

Serena se sentó a su lado escuchando atenta lo que el pelinegro le comentaba.

A pesar de eso… Jamás he engañado a ninguna muchacha, ellas saben y siempre les he dejado en claro que nunca he pensado en tener algún compromiso serio con ninguna de ellas y aún así estuvieron conmigo, no porque las haya engañado con falsas promesas ni nada, solo porque quisieron, jamás he obligado a nadie a hacer algo que no quiera – Comentó con algo de melancolía en sus palabras.

Serena solo guardaba silencio ante las palabras del dueño de su corazón. Realmente le pareció que Darien hablaba con sinceridad.

Disculpa si te asusté – Agregó efusivamente recobrando el entusiasmo - En realidad te estaba buscando, vine a hacerte una invitación – Agregó volviendo a la realidad.

¿Invitación? – Repitió la rubia.

Si, que te parece si los dos tenemos una cita, te vine a buscar para que salgamos a la ciudad – Agregó con su ya tradicional sonrisa.

¡¿Qué? ¿Pero que te pasa? Sabes que no puedo salir así como así y jamás me darían permiso para salir contigo – Contestó la rubia con algo de molestia.

No te hagas, que ya se que eres la oveja negra de este lugar y siempre haces travesuras y te escapas así que no me pongas esa carita de inocente, además ya sé por dónde podemos salir para que no te descubran – Agregó poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano a la rubia que se encontraba sentada a su lado - ¿Qué dices?

Serena lo miró algo desconcertada, en realidad no sería la primera vez que se salía sin permiso del internado y la verdad es que si quería ir con él, no podía resistirse a esa mirada suplicante y a la mano que se le acercaba, observó unos segundos en todas direcciones para asegurarse que nadie la estuviera viendo, tomó su mano y se dispuso a salir junto a aquel muchacho.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Era una tarde maravillosa, el comienzo del verano les otorgaba un hermoso día.

Caminaron largamente por las extensas calles de la ciudad conversando de todo un poco, luego fueron al cine a ver el último estreno de es "la novicia rebelde" para finalizar sirviéndose un sabroso helado en una cafetería cercana. La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que esperaban entre pláticas y risas.

Serena no entendía por qué le constaba tan poco contarle un poco de lo que había sido su vida y como hacía rabiar a las pobres monjas a este joven que hasta ese entonces era un extraño.

El también le contó parte de su vida junto a su hermano, como tuvo que trabajar parte de su infancia al morir sus padres para sobrevivir y también le contaba sobre su actual trabajo, lo que hacía ahí y como se divertía en sus ratos libres.

La tarde seguía su curso y poco a poco el sol comenzaba a abandonarlos.

¡Rayos ya casi es la hora de la cena! Y las hermanas descubrirán que me escapé – Exclamó de pronto la rubia.

Tienes razón, mejor será que nos vayamos ya, pero antes necesito que me acompañes a un lugar a buscar algo – Agregó mientras dejaba dinero en la mesa para pagar el consumo y se retiraban del lugar.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Momentos después, se encontraban en el departamento de Darien, este se encontraba entusiasmado buscando algo en su habitación mientras Serena se encontraba de pie a un lado de la puerta lista para huir si fuese necesario, nerviosa observaba en todas direcciones.

¡Como me dejé convencer venir hasta acá! – Pensaba la rubia mientras esperaba a su acompañante, cuando este la llamó desde su habitación.

Sere ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor? – Exclamó Darien.

La rubia lo pensó un momento - ¡¿Y qué hago ahora? - Luego se dirigió nerviosa hasta la habitación de Darien.

Acércate que no muerdo – Agregó entre risas el pelinegro al ver la cara de susto que mantenía la rubia.

No es para que te rías – Agregó con molestia la joven – Además para que lo sepas ¡No pienso acostarme contigo, así que no intentes nada! – Lanzó rápidamente la rubia para evitar confusiones.

El joven palideció un momento ante ese comentario dejando de lado su sonrisa.

No es que no lo haya pensado nunca – Comentó rascando con una mano su cabeza - Pero no es para eso que te pedí que me acompañaras – Agregó en tono serio.

Estaba haciendo unas compras el otro día y vi este suéter que me pareció muy lindo y lo compré para ti, es un regalo, toma, espero que te quede – Agregó mientras le extendía el hermoso paquete.

No te lo llevé porque no estaba seguro de si aceptarías o no mi invitación, pruébatelo para que lo uses ahora, ya que está haciendo un poco de frío y no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.

Pruébatelo aquí si quieres mientras yo te espero en la sala – Finalizó mientras salía de la habitación.

Serena se sonrojó levemente por el mal entendido y abrió el paquete que tenía entre sus manos, era un suéter muy lindo en color palo rosa con bordados en un tono más oscuro en mangas y cuello, sencillo, pero aún así hermoso, jamás nadie le había regalado algo (además de su amiga Rei por supuesto) y se sintió feliz.

Salió de la habitación con el regalo puesto y le agradeció.

Gracias, está muy lindo, pero no tenías porque molestarte – Comentó la rubia algo sonrojada – Disculpa por lo que te dije hace un momento – Agregó bajando la vista.

No me extraña que lo hayas pensado, aunque si me das la oportunidad no respondo de mi – Agregó entre carcajadas, causando una fulminante mirada de la rubia.

Tranquila, tranquila, no te preocupes solo bromeaba y por el regalo me alegro que te haya gustado, debo confesarte que el otro día me encontré con Rei y averigüe algunas cosas sobre ti – Agregó con mirada compungida – y me comentó que hoy estabas de cumpleaños, es por eso te lo compré y te invité a salir hoy, es tu regalo de cumpleaños – Agregó el pelinegro con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Mi cumpleaños? Es cierto – Comentó algo cabizbaja la rubia; la verdad es que como siempre lo pasaba sola en el internado y jamás lo celebraba, lo había olvidado por completo.

Bueno debemos irnos antes que te descubran ¿No crees? – Comentó el pelinegro rompiendo el silencio producido y saliendo del departamento.

Por fin llegaban al internado y afortunadamente nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la escapada de la rubia.

¡Uf! Parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta – Dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio la rubia.

Si, me alegro, no desearía que este día tan hermoso terminara con un castigo – Agregó con una sincera sonrisa.

Este… Si… Gracias, fue una hermosa tarde, hace tiempo que no tenía un cumpleaños tan lindo, de verdad te lo agradezco – Contestó la rubia.

El que debe agradecer soy yo, gracias por compartir este hermoso día conmigo - Agregó mientras comenzaba a despedirse y se retiraba del lugar.

¿Darien? – Lo llamó mientras el chico ya se iba con destino a su departamento.

Dime preciosa – Contestó el pelinegro mientras volteaba.

De verdad, muchas gracias por el día de hoy – Comentó sonrojada, bajando la vista – Este… Solo me faltó algo para hacerlo perfecto.

¿Algo? ¿Qué cosa? – Contestó algo extrañado el pelinegro mientras la rubia se acercaba a él.

Serena no dijo una ninguna palabra más, se paró frente a él y depositó un inesperado beso en los labios del sorprendido pelinegro, beso que fue respondido de inmediato.

El rodeo su cintura con una de sus manos, mientras la otra la depositaba en la mejilla de la joven propinándole una suave caricia. Ella solo cerró sus ojos mientras mantenía ambas manos contra el pecho de Darien.

Fue un beso breve, pero muy dulce; para Serena era el primer beso que daba en su vida, para Darien el primero sincero que daba en mucho tiempo y en el cual entregaba por completo su corazón.

Se separaron levemente encontrando sus miradas, la rubia aún se encontraba sonrojada, mientras nadie le sacaba la sonrisa de los labios a Darien.

Gracias – dijo la rubia en un suspiro echándose a correr rápidamente al interior del internado, dejando a un sorprendido y embobado Darien.

**Bueno chicas espero les haya gustado esta actualización, una vez más muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, agregarme entre sus historias o autores favoritos y simplemente por seguir esta historia junto a mí: yesqui2000 – Usagi13chiba – LUNA – goordita – Marie Mademoiselle chiba.**

**Saludos y ¡Nos Leemos!**


	4. Confesiones

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Saludos**_

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**4. CONFESIONES**

Serena se encontraba en su habitación, por suerte nadie había notado su ausencia, era muy común que la rubia desapareciera la tarde completa paseando en los jardines o subiendo los árboles como tanto le gustaba, las hermanas estaban acostumbradas así que no les causó extrañeza no verla.

Darien… - dijo en un suspiro recostándose sobre su cama, aún no podía creer que había tenido el valor de propinarle un beso, pero se sentía dichosa de que él lo respondiera de esa forma.

Fue tan dulce, tan lindo, todo lo que había soñado para mi primer beso – se repetía a sí misma mientras volvía a sonrojarse solo al recordarlo.

Darien se encontraba ya en su departamento, se sentía algo confundido, no lograba entender muy bien como un simple beso había producido ese universo de sensaciones en él, jamás había sentido con ninguna otra chica la sensación que le produjo ese corto beso, llevaba su mano a su boca tratando de reproducir ese momento en su mente, sonreía de solo recordarlo.

Preciosa, eres tan diferente a las demás – se dijo a sí mismo aún con su dulce y hermosa sonrisa en los labios – Creo… Creo que estoy… No, no es posible que sea eso, pero… Solo espero poder volver a probar esos labios nuevamente…

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

El nuevo día llegaba y Serena se encaminaba como todos los días al huerto para ayudar en las labores a la hermana Beryl, en realidad le gustaba mucho estar ahí y realizar esas tareas, se divertía mucho con la hermana, y además le ayudaba a distraerse por las mañanas y poder pensar en otra cosa más que en un joven pelinegro de ojos azules.

Serena, llegas más temprano que de costumbre hoy – Saludó animada la hermana Beryl.

Hola hermana, así es, hoy me desperté temprano y con mucho ánimo así que quise venir a ayudar más temprano – Contestó con una gran sonrisa la rubia.

Vaya, vaya, y esa sonrisa… ¿Tendrá algo que ver con un muchacho de ojos azules y una pequeña fuga? – Preguntó de pronto la hermana con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Hermana… Este… yo… Lo que pasa - Balbuceó la rubia totalmente sonrojada y sorprendida ante la pregunta, casi afirmación mejor dicho de la hermana.

Creo que tenía razón y ese es el motivo de tu felicidad – Agregó en un tono un poco más serio – No te preocupes, sabes que sería incapaz de contárselo a la madre superiora.

Gracias hermana – dijo casi en un murmullo la rubia.

Pero en realidad me preocupa mucho que tengas que ver con este joven Serena, sabes que no es un chico confiable y no quiero que salgas lastimada por su culpa si llegaras a enamorarte de él – Agregó con su ya habitual tono maternal.

Lo sé hermana, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde, creo… Que ya me enamoré – Confesó totalmente sonrojada la rubia.

Ya veo… - comento la hermana en un suspiro con tono preocupado – Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de analizar bien el tema, será mejor por ahora que nos pongamos a trabajar – Agregó para cambiar un poco el tema de conversación y no incomodar más a Serena.

Las horas pasaron y las labores ya estaban realizadas, así que la hermana Beryl envió a Serena a su habitación para que se aseara y cambiara de ropa para la hora del almuerzo, mientras ella terminaba de ordenar el lugar y recoger algunas cosas que habían utilizado.

En eso se encontraba cuando la voz de Darien la distrajo de su labor.

¿Usted es la hermana Beryl, verdad? – Preguntó con algo de timidez el pelinegro.

Si soy yo, dígame joven ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Preguntó la hermana.

Bueno… Me gustaría robarle un minuto de su tiempo si es posible, necesito hablar algo importante con usted – Contestó educadamente el joven; ante lo cual la hermana lo guío hacia el patio principal para poder conversar más tranquilamente.

Dígame ¿Qué es lo que quiere conversar conmigo? Aunque me da la impresión de que se trata de una linda joven rubia que habita en este lugar ¿O me equivoco? – Comentó con algo de malicia.

Darien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar – _Sin duda esta monja es menos antipática que el resto de las que hay aquí, Serena tenía razón_ – Pensó el joven.

Pues no se equivoca hermana, es justamente de ella de quien he venido a conversar. Creo que debe saber que…

¿Qué la ayudaste a escapar y saliste con ella ayer? ¿Qué se besaron? – Preguntó la hermana en tono burlesco – Pues eso ya lo sé.

Darien la miró sorprendido, en realidad no había venido a contarle eso precisamente y a decir verdad no le molestaba que lo supiera, sin embargo no sabía que entre ella y Serena existiera tanta confianza como para que la rubia le contara que había pasado la tarde con él y mucho menos que se habían besado.

No creas que Serena fue quien me lo contó, a pesar de ser muy extrovertida mi niña es muy reservada con sus cosas, yo tengo mis propios medios para enterarme de las cosas que aquí suceden – Le dijo casi adivinando sus pensamientos – Seré monja, pero no soy idiota – Comentó, causando una sonora carcajada del pelinegro.

De eso ya me he dado cuenta hermana, créame – Agregó intentando calmar su risa - Es por lo mismo que he venido a conversar precisamente con usted y porque sé que Serena la quiere mucho al igual que usted a ella y que es quien mejor la comprende.

Exacto Darien, y por lo mismo debo pedirte que dejes de verla, no puedo permitir que juegues con ella como estás acostumbrado a hacerlo con las chicas, esa niña es muy especial y sería una lástima que sufriera por tu culpa – Comentó drásticamente la hermana.

Sé que mi reputación habla por sí sola hermana, pero jamás me he aprovechado de nadie, usted sabe mejor que nadie que nunca obligué a ninguna de esas chicas a estar conmigo. – Agregó bastante serio.

Ese no es el punto joven, estoy segura que dices la verdad, pero aún así no creo que sea bueno que engatuses a una pobre chiquilla inocente para que caiga en tus brazos y luego la dejes como a las demás – Atacó nuevamente Beryl.

¡Pero Serena no es como las demás! – Exclamó de pronto el pelinegro poniéndose de pie - Hermana de verdad siento algo muy profundo por Serena y me gustaría tener un compromiso más serio con ella – Agregó mirándola directamente a los ojos – Si vine hasta acá hoy es para demostrarle que mis sentimientos son serios y verdaderos, y ya que se que Serena no tiene padres y ustedes son tan cercanas me gustaría su aprobación para pedirle a Serena que sea mi novia y bueno… Su ayuda para poder verla.

La hermana lo miró sorprendida, en realidad este joven jamás había tenido compromiso serio con nadie y mucho menos le había hablado de sus sentimientos a ninguna de ellas, buscó en sus ojos algún indicio de engaño, pero en ellos solo se reflejaba la verdad de sus palabras.

Creo que eso deberías consultarlo primero con ella – Señaló Beryl.

Claro hermana, pero antes quise hablar con usted, para que sepa que mis sentimientos por Serena son reales y no hay maldad en ellos y para que, si Serena acepta ser mi novia no tenga que estar siempre a escondidas, creo que eso no es bueno para una señorita – Agregó con seriedad de caballero.

Vaya, eso es muy decente de tu parte ¡Me has sorprendido Darien! – Agregó la hermana con una ligera sonrisa, para demostrarle al pelinegro que contaba con su confianza.

Gracias hermana, se lo agradezco – Agregó el joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de despedida.

¿Y no vas a preguntarle a Serena? Ella ya debe estar por bajar – Preguntó intrigada la hermana.

Este no es el momento, más tarde la buscaré, se dónde encontrarla – Agregó con una sonrisa alejándose del lugar.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Serena se encontraba recostada en el prado, bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito, se encontraba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, recordando, sintiendo, analizando, mil ideas corrían por su loca cabeza, tratando de ver los pro y contra de haberse enamorado del pelinegro.

Estoy segura que estoy enamorada ¿Pero será bueno? El es un mujeriego lo sé, pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento, pero el… ¿Podría cambiar? Pero qué cosas pienso, lo más seguro es que solo esté jugando conmigo, pero… Ayer se comportó tan lindo, tan caballero, ni siquiera yo había recordado que era mi cumpleaños, pero… ¿Y si de verdad le gusto? ¿Si le doy una oportunidad? Pero que cosas estoy pensando si el ya tiene muchas experiencias, que se va a fijar en una chica como yo – hablaba consigo misma la rubia, en una mezcla de preguntas y respuestas que no lograba resolver.

Si por casualidad estás hablando de mi… - la voz del pelinegro la sacó de su confusión - ¿Por qué no podría fijarme en una chica como tu?

¡Darien! – Exclamó la rubia incorporándose rápidamente totalmente avergonzaba.

Lo siento, no es que te estuviera escuchando a propósito, solo pasaba por aquí y bueno, algo alcancé a escuchar – Señaló con su bella sonrisa.

¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que estaba hablando precisamente de ti? – Exclamó Serena con furia y roja como la grana.

No es para que te enojes tanto, de todas maneras si no era de mi ¿De quién hablabas entonces? – Preguntó con algo de intriga, aunque creía saber muy bien la respuesta.

Este… No tengo por qué contestarte eso, es asunto mío – Agregó desviando molesta la mirada – Y a todo esto ¿A qué has venido? Tú no puedes andar paseándote por aquí como si fuera tu casa – Preguntó para desviar un poco la conversación.

Es obvio que vine a hablar contigo, por eso estoy aquí – Agregó algo más serio.

Pues bien, soy toda oídos, habla – Contestó la rubia en tono despreocupado, fingiendo aún algo de enfado.

Bueno yo… Me parece que no es el mejor momento de que conversemos, estás demasiado molesta y no quiero arriesgarme – Respondió el joven con mirada juguetona.

Si, será mejor que regrese otro día, cuando se te pase el enojo, aunque debo confesar que te vez más hermosa cuando te enojas – Finalizó otorgando esa hermosa sonrisa que derretía a la rubia, retirándose raudo del lugar.

¡Upss! Creo que lo asustaste Serena tonta – Se dijo a si misma la rubia, mientras se propinaba pequeños coscorrones en la cabeza en señal de reproche - ¿Y que querría hablar conmigo? Bua, puros inventos para venir a molestarme.

¡¿Pero que rayos pasa contigo? ¡¿Cómo es posible que te acobardaras? ¡¿Tú? Está bien jamás le has pedido a nadie ser oficialmente tu novia, pero tampoco es algo tan difícil ¿No crees? Realmente esto no puede estar sucediendo ¿En realidad tanto me gusta esa chica?

No… Creo que es más que eso… Creo, creo que es… ¿Amor? Darien… ¡Estás enamorado! – Se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro una vez fuera del internado – Así es… ¡Estoy enamorado, lo confieso!

_**Gracias a todas por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia, me alegra mucho que les guste y espero que la sigan disfrutando. Y como siempre espero con ansias sus comentarios, sugerencias o reclamos, todo es bien recibido.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y alertas: LUNA – Yesqui2000 – Usagi13chiba – walkmoon – IceQueenBarbarien y a todas quienes leen la historia.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	5. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización, espero que les guste. Saludos**_

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**5. ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?**

El nuevo día llegaba como una nueva oportunidad de alcanzar la felicidad, Darien por fin lo había comprendido, estaba enamorado, aún no sabía hasta que punto, pero si sabía que esa pequeña había robado por primea vez algo que tenía tan oculto, tan resguardado que ni siquiera sabía utilizar con facilidad, su corazón.

Se dio una ducha rápida y salió de su apartamento, por primera vez este le parecía demasiado grande, se sentía muy solo en el, recordaba el día en que Serena se encontraba toda sonrojada en la puerta de su habitación, pensando quien sabe que cosas, sonreía ampliamente al recordar las palabras de la rubia, pensando en su rubia…

Serena se encontraba como siempre, trabajando en el huerto con la hermana Beryl, esta se encontraba más silenciosa que de costumbre, poniéndola sumamente nerviosa, quizás la confesión de ayer la mantenía molesta, sabía muy bien que Darien no era el santo de devoción de ninguna de las hermanas, es más estaba segura que si se aparecía en el internado, los santos que allí descansaban posiblemente saldrían huyendo, sonrió al imaginarse la escena.

Serena ¿Viste a Darien ayer? Y no me mientas – Preguntó la hermana con tono serio.

Este… Si, vino ayer y hablamos por unos momentos – Contestó bajando la vista.

¿Y de qué hablaron? ¿Te dijo algo importante? – Volvió a preguntar intrigada.

¿Algo importante? No para nada, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y después – hizo una pequeña pausa recordando que se había molestado con el – se fue y no me dijo por qué.

Ya veo… _Así que joven Darien, ¿Está usted asustado? ¿Eso solo puede significar…? _– Pensó Beryl mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa – Bueno si se aparece hoy, quiero que le digas que apruebo eso que ya sabe y que dispone de una tarde libre – Señaló recobrando la seriedad.

¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó la rubia con intriga, tratando de descifrar a que se refería la hermana.

No seas chismosa Serena, sabes que eso no es de señoritas, además el entenderá el mensaje – Agregó retomando sus labores sin volver a emitir ningún tipo de comentario.

La tarde siguió su curso normal y Serena como siempre se encontraba en su lugar habitual, pero esta vez escondida entre las ramas del frondoso árbol, no quería que Darien la volviera a sorprender divagando en sus pensamientos, tenía la costumbre o más bien la manía de decir en voz alta sus pensamientos, era algo que no podía controlar y que le había ocasionado más de un problema, recordó la vez en que la madre superiora hablaba con ella y Rei sobre la vida de las hermanas y la hermosa labor que tenían, haciéndoles ver podrían considerar unirse a esa vida, cuando Serena exclamó.

"Las monjas son un montón de solteronas a las que no les quedó de otra"

La rubia pasó la semana haciendo los deberes del internado.

En eso estaba, divagando nuevamente cuando el sonido de unos pasos la distrajo. ¡Darien! – se dijo a sí misma en un susurro.

Casi no lo soportaba, cada vez que se veían terminaban peleando o ella muy molesta, pero añoraba la hora de verlo, se conformaba con solo ver ese hermoso par de ojos azules que combinaban a la perfección con el resto de sus facciones – Suspiró.

Vaya, Serena no vino – Comentó cabizbajo el pelinegro en voz alta.

Al parecer se molestó conmigo ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no se lo dije ayer? ¿Por qué tuve que acobardarme? Tranquilo Darien – respiró hondo – Ya habrá otra oportunidad, solo espero que ella sienta lo mismo – se volvió a repetir mientras se sentaba en las faldas del gran árbol.

¿De qué estará hablando? – Se preguntaba la rubia quien alcanzó a oír solo algunas palabras al azar, sin entender a lo que se refería el pelinegro, mientras lo observaba embelesada.

Bueno creo que debería irme – Agregó Darien poniéndose de pie – cuando el crujir de unas ramas le hizo levantar la vista.

¡Serena! ¿Estabas aquí? Este… ¿Qué?... ¿Me viste cuando? ¿Escuchaste? – El pelinegro Intentaba articulas las oraciones rogando que Serena no hubiese escuchado ninguna de sus anteriores palabras.

Este… Qué… No sabías que eras tartamudo – Contestó la rubia con sonrisa burlona - ¿Qué te pasa hoy que estás tan nervioso? ¿Acaso está enfermo? – Agregó luego con rostro de preocupación poniendo el dorso de su mano en la frente del pelinegro como para comprobar que no tuviese fiebre.

Uf! No nada – logró decir con más tranquilidad – Solo me pillaste desprevenido, creo que hemos invertido los papales, hoy no he logrado asustarte ni hacerte caer del árbol – Agregó con su hermosa sonrisa.

Serena solo sonrió, por primera vez no encontraba las palabras necesarias como para enfrentarse al chico.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos Serena alternaba mirando al pelinegro de reojo y luego al suelo con las manos en su espalda. El pelinegro mantenía ambas manos en los bolsillos mientras la miraba fijamente intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. Serena fue quien rompió el silencio.

Sabes la hermana Beryl, un momento ¿Desde cuando hablas con la hermana Beryl? Bueno eso no importa, me dijo que te diera un mensaje – Comentó la rubia.

¿Un mensaje? ¿Y qué me mandó a decir? – Preguntó el pelinegro haciéndose el desentendido, pero expectante ante lo que la rubia le dijera.

A ver… ¿Qué era? – se decía pensativa la rubia mirando al cielo con su dedo índice dando pequeños golpecitos en su mentón ¡A sí! Aunque en realidad no le entendí mucho – Agregó al recordar las palabras.

Dijo que aprueba eso que tu ya sabes y que dispones de una tarde libre ¿Acaso estás trabajando con ella o algo? – Preguntó la rubia tan despistada como siempre.

_Genial, le debo una hermana_ – pensó feliz el pelinegro, bajo la curiosa y atenta mirada de la rubia que intentaba en vano descifrar sus pensamientos.

¿Y me vas a decir que es eso que ya sabes? – Preguntó con la intriga en su voz enarcando una de sus cejas en señal de molestia.

Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tu misma – contestó en tono de misterio – y por lo de la tarde libre, eso también te relaciona y quiere decir que debemos irnos ya – Agregó tomando la mano de la rubia guiándola a las afueras del internado.

¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó la rubia – Darien no puedo escaparme de nuevo, si esta vez me descubren las hermanas, voy a tener serios problemas.

De eso se ocupará la hermana – Agregó el rápidamente guiándola por entre las ramas para lograr salir sin ser vistos.

¡¿Se encarga la hermana? ¿También tiene que ver contigo? ¿Descubrirlo yo? ¿Qué rayos le pasó hoy a Darien? – Se preguntaba intrigada la rubia mientras se dejaba guiar por el pelinegro.

Una vez lejos del internado, Darien la guió hasta su coche y le indicó que subiera, lo que la rubia hizo sin emitir palabras.

Día de ensueño, recorriendo el parque de la mano del pelinegro, conversando de todo y nada, riendo más que nada de las ocurrencias de Serena, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, esta vez no hubieron invitaciones a comer, ni helados, ni regalos, solo una simple, pero hermosa caminata a través del parque.

Darien ¿Cómo sabes que la hermana Beryl nos cubrirá si llegaran a descubrirnos? – Preguntó la rubia.

Porque ella te dijo que tenía la tarde libre ¿No es verdad? – Contestó el pelinegro sentándose en una de las bancas del parque observando la hermosa puesta de sol que la tarde les regalaba, levemente alejados del resto de las personas que transitaban por el lugar.

Entiendo… Pero como es que nos dio "la tarde libre" ¿Acaso haz hablado con ella? – Preguntó aún más curiosa la rubia sentándose a su lado.

Si ayer, eso entre otras cosas – Contestó fugazmente el pelinegro sin perder de vista el espectáculo de matices que otorgaba el sol en su despedida.

¡Ya basta, hoy los dos han estado muy misteriosos y creo que yo tengo algo que ver con eso así que quiero, o mejor dicho te exijo que me digas ahora que es lo que sucede! – Exclamó la rubia con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad y roja de la furia ante las evasivas de Darien.

Te vez muy graciosa cuando te enojas – comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa – Pero lo directa que eres es lo que más me gusta de ti – Agregó causando el total y desmedido sonrojo de la rubia.

Serena… ¿Por qué me besaste el otro día? – Preguntó de golpe el pelinegro mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Darien, si quieres satisfacer tu ego no es necesario que… - la rubia fue bruscamente interrumpida por los labios de Darien uniéndose a los suyos en un suave beso.

Si quieres saber por qué te besé ahora, respóndeme ¿Por qué me besaste el otro día? – Volvió a preguntar separándose levemente de los labios de la rubia, pero manteniéndola muy cerca de si.

Serena podía sentir la suave respiración de Darien rozando sus labios, no podía articular palabras estaba perdida en ese aliento y esa mirada deseosa por saber que le otorgaba el pelinegro.

Darien… - dijo casi en un susurro la chica sin poder emitir más sonidos, devolviéndole una mirada que le transmitía todos sus sentimientos.

Darien solo sonrió antes de volver a aprisionar sus labios aventurándose a acariciar el suave cabello de Serena.

Ya no debes responderme nada, tus ojos, tus ojos me dieron la respuesta – Agregó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Permanecieron largos minutos sumidos en un dulce abrazo, sin decirse nada, las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

Serena… - de pronto la voz del pelinegro la trajo a la realidad – Te dije que te diría por qué te besé yo si tu me lo respondías también ¿Quieres saberlo?

No estoy segura – contestó la chica bajando la mirada avergonzada.

Darien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, realmente Serena se había ganado un lugar importante en su corazón y el necesita que ella lo supiera, que todo el mundo lo supiera.

Sere, yo… - Agregó rozando sutilmente sus labios y acercándose suavemente a su oído le susurró - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La chica se estremeció, no solo por la pregunta del pelinegro, sino por la sensación de sentir su aliento en su oreja.

Lo miró asombrada, casi sin palabras, su mente por primera vez se encontraba completamente en blanco, entonces recordó las palabras de las hermanas, que este chico jamás se comprometía con las muchachas y que solo jugaría con ella.

Darien no me tomes el pelo, si es cierto, me he dejado besar, pero no soy tan tonta como para pensar que quieras algo serio conmigo, todos quienes te conocen me lo han dicho y sé que solo juegas con chicas como yo – Contestó rápidamente ahogando una pequeña lágrima que luchaba por salir.

Serena te lo he explicado, ese chico del que todos hablan es solo el envoltorio de alguien que nunca ha querido mostrarse tal cual es, si talvez soy solo un cobarde que ha temido ser herido y por eso se comporta de esa manera en la que me describen, pero a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por protegerme, tu haz logrado romper ese envoltorio y adentrarte en mi interior – Agregó el pelinegro con mirada esperanzadora.

Yo… No lo sé… ¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que me dices es verdad? – Replicó nuevamente la rubia con un tono de voz más serena y rogando escuchar las sinceras palabras del pelinegro.

El joven tomó una de las manos de Serena, luego de besar su palma la apretó contra su pecho.

¿Sientes eso Serena? – Preguntó el pelinegro casi en un susurro, indicándole los latidos de su corazón – Ese latir es gracias a ti, antes de conocerte ni siquiera lo sentía, y hoy late con fuerza porque lo hace solo por ti – Agregó con una sincera sonrisa.

La rubia lo miró directamente a los ojos, encontrando una completa sinceridad en ellos, no podía dudar, por más que lo había intentado evitar estaba perdidamente enamorada de Darien y prefería mil veces sufrir por haberlo tenido y perdido, que por no haberlo tenido nunca a su lado.

Si… - susurró bajito con la vista pérdida en la mirada de su amado y las mejillas más rojas que jamás había podido tener – Si quiero ser tu novia.

Sellaron su pacto con un nuevo beso, cargado de dulzura y amor.

**Ooooh que lindo, ojala la felicidad fuera eterna ¿No creen?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**

**Plis dejen sus rw con sus comentarios, sugerencias o reclamos, es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Muchas gracias: walkmoon – Luna – Usagi13chiba – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – yesqui2000 (muchos cariños para ti) y a todas quienes disfrutan de esta historia.**

**Besos y ¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Un maldito error

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Saludos**_

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**6. UN MALDITO ERROR**

Las vacaciones llegaban a su fin y el internado pronto se llenaría de vida nuevamente, aunque realmente eso poco le interesaba a Serena, puesto que ese verano en particular había sido inolvidable, sin duda los dos meses más felices de su vida junto a Darien.

Luego de esa hermosa tarde donde indirectamente se declararon su amor y hablaron con la hermana Beryl para contarle sobre su relación (insistencia de Darien) habían podido disfrutar de la libertad de amarse y compartir uno junto al otro.

Beryl estaba contenta de que su pequeña estuviese tan feliz, y siempre los ayudaba para que pudiesen encontrarse sin problemas en los amplios jardines del lugar e incluso a que Serena pudiera salir del internado para reunirse con Darien, eso sí en muy pocas ocasiones, ya que aún veía con desconfianza que dos jóvenes novios se reunieran a solas en quien sabe que lugar, haciendo quien sabe que cosa.

Jesús, Maria y José – Exclamaba con rosario en mano de solo pensar en que su pequeña pudiera estar cometiendo algún pecado con el muchacho, pero luego recuperaba la confianza, conocía muy bien a Serena y sabía que no era una chica irresponsable en ese sentido.

La vuelta a clases trajo consigo también a Rei, Serena estaba feliz de poder ver por fin a su mejor amiga, aunque siendo sincera, no la había echado mucho de menos gracias a cierto pelinegro.

Le contó todo lo sucedido durante el verano agregando además que era la flamante novia de Darien.

Pues creo que estamos emparentadas entonces – Sonrió Rei.

¿? – Serena con expresión de curiosidad y confusión.

Bueno amiga, a mi también me pasaron cosas durante el verano y bueno, un día me encontré con Darien y su hermano Zafiro ¿Lo recuerdas?

Bueno da lo mismo, los encontré en la ciudad, obvio que Darien se lanzó como loco a hacerme preguntas sobre ti, lo siento, pero así me sacó la información de tu cumpleaños – Agregó con mirada compungida.

Serena solo sonrió, en otra situación se habría molestado de muerte con ellas, pero fue precisamente el día de su cumpleaños en el que se había enamorado completamente de su querido novio, además del día en que recibió o mejor dicho dio su primer beso – Continúa – Señaló en tono alegre.

Bueno, entonces como te decía, luego de eso Darien se excusó de que tenía que hacer algunas cosas, jaja, creen que yo soy tonta y que no vi como Zafiro le hacía señas de que se fuera y nos dejara solos, pero bueno, tú sabes, siempre digna así que me hice la que no vi nada – ambas chicas rieron por el comentario.

Platicamos un rato y me pidió una cita y yo acepté, luego otra cita y luego otra, hasta que al final, bueno me pidió ser su novia, así que cuñada, las dos encontramos a nuestros príncipes al parecer – Agregó con grandes carcajadas.

Eso espero amiga, eso espero – Agregó con tono algo melancólico, sorprendiéndose a si misma por su expresión.

.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

.

Los meses pasaron, entre romance y estudio, ambas chicas mantenían una feliz relación con sus respectivas parejas.

Con mucho esfuerzo, la hermana Beryl le había conseguido un permiso especial a Darien, para que fuese el tutor de Serena y pudiera retirarla del internado los fines de semana, por supuesto la rubia debía llegar a dormir al lugar, no era bien visto que se quedara la noche fuera con algún chico, mucho menos con un novio.

Así que los cuatro jóvenes en algunas ocasiones compartían citas dobles, salía a pasear, a comer, fue uno de los años más felices de Serena.

La rubia era la envidia del internado al ser oficialmente la novia de Darien Chiba, cosa que ninguna chica había conseguido antes y vaya que algunas lo habían intentado bastante, se amontaban a verlos cuando el pelinegro llegaba todo galante a buscarla para salir los fines de semana o en los días de visita, sin duda la pareja lucía feliz y enamorada, pero siempre existieron las muchachas que intentaban por todos los medios separarlos.

El tiempo siempre sigue su curso y llegaba nuevamente el fin de las clases. Las alumnas se preparaban felices para la tradicional fiesta de despedida, aunque Rei y Serena se encontraban algo más tristes que otras veces de finalizar el año, ya que, al terminar los estudios y al cumplir la mayoría de edad, ambas chicas debían irse para siempre del internado.

Para Rei no había problema pues se iría con sus padres, pero… Serena, ella no tenía lugar a donde ir, el internado había sido su hogar durante casi toda su vida.

No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año – Comentaba en un suspiro la rubia.

Si, es increíble que estemos a punto de irnos – Agregó la pelinegra – Sere ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿A dónde te vas a ir?

No lo sé Rei, creo que buscaré algún tipo de trabajo – hizo una pausa – Pero no te preocupes, sabes que siempre me las arreglo – Agregó con una sonrisa.

Sabes… Darien me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él, pero no creo que vaya a aceptarlo, no lo sé, me encantaría pero… Sinceramente no sé que sería lo mejor – Señaló la rubia con un hondo suspiro.

Sere ya te lo he dicho, puedes irte a mi casa un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que encuentres algo o decidas mejor las cosas – Agregó la pelinegra con preocupación.

Lo sé Rei y te lo agradezco, pero no quiero causar molestias en tu casa, además quiero lograr las cosas por mí misma, pero para dejarte tranquila, si después de un tiempo no consigo nada te juro que me voy a tu casa – Respondió la rubia - ¿Y cómo va todo con Zafiro? – Preguntó de pronto para cambiar la conversación.

Todo bien, sabes que yo vivo muy cerca de aquí así que no tendremos problemas para vernos, aunque ya no tan seguido porque de regreso de vacaciones comienzo a trabajar como recepcionista en la tienda de un amigo de papá – Agregó sonriente.

Qué bien amiga, me alegra que ya hayas encontrado algo, tendré que apurarme y buscar trabajo rápidamente – Agregó sonriendo también.

Llegó la hora de la celebración y ambas chicas se encontraban conversando animadas en el salón de baile, esperando ver aparecer a sus amados novios. Pronto se acercó Zafiro hasta ella, tomó a su novia de la cintura y le dio un dulce beso en señal de saludo, luego se acercó a Serena y la saludó también.

Hola cuñadita – Saludó en su típico tono juguetón.

Hola Zafiro ¿Y Darien no viene contigo? – Preguntó la rubia con algo preocupación.

No, tenía una salida con unos compañeros del trabajo, así que me dijo que llegaría un poco más tarde, pero no te preocupes que viene – Le respondió Zafiro con una dulce sonrisa.

Y así fue, luego de una hora el pelinegro hizo su aparición en la fiesta, Serena se encontraba de espalda conversando animada con Rei y Zafiro cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban.

Hola amor – Susurró el pelinegro en su oído depositando un suave beso en el cabello de Serena.

¡Darien, llegaste! – Exclamó la rubia girándose para quedar frente a él y darle un dulce beso, pero el aliento del pelinegro la alejó levemente.

Darien ¿Y ese olor? No me digas que estabas bebiendo – Señaló la rubia con manos en la cintura en señal de molestia.

Solo un poquito Serena, no es para tanto – Agregó acercándola nuevamente otorgándole esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a la rubia – Mejor vamos a bailar, a divertirnos – Agregó guiándola hasta la pista de baile.

¿Acaso Darien está ebrio? – Preguntó intrigada la pelinegra a su novio.

¿Ebrio? Nooo, un poco entonadito tal vez – Respondió Zafiro animado – Seguramente se tomó algunas copitas con sus amigos, pero no es para escandalizarse tampoco – Finalizó guiando también a su novia hasta la pista de baile.

Ambos parejas se divertían en la pista, bailando la alegre música. Riendo y bromeando.

Sere, acompáñame afuera aun momento ¿Quieres? – Comentó de pronto el pelinegro.

Serena lo miró con desconfianza, pero decidió aceptar, de todas formas no era nada raro lo que le preguntaba, a Darien siempre le gustó disfrutar a solas con su novia, lejos de la mirada de las féminas que se encontraban en el lugar, que no les quitaba los ojos de encima.

Llegaron hasta el que ahora consideraban su árbol, donde solían encontrarse.

Sere ¿Ya pensaste en lo que te propuse? – Preguntó de pronto, mientras la tomaba por la cintura para propinarle un fugaz beso en la punta de su nariz.

Este… Bueno, aún no lo sé Darien, es muy repentino. No creo que sea correcto que tú y yo… Bueno… Vivamos bajo el mismo techo – Respondió casi en un susurro y con un leve sonrojo la rubia.

Pero amor, ya llevamos saliendo casi un año, no tiene nada de malo – Agregó el aventurándose a recorrer la baja espalda de la rubia.

¡Darien! – Exclamó de pronto al sentir que las manos del pelinegro intentaban recorrer algo más que su espalda - ¿Para esto quieres llevarme contigo, para tener libre acceso?

Sere… No seas mala, si yo se que tu también quieres – Agregó con una sonrisa rozando con la punta de los dedos el contorno de los senos de la rubia.

¡Pues te equivocas! – Agregó en tono agresivo soltándose inmediatamente del agarre del pelinegro - Aún no estoy lista para lo que tú quieres al parecer desde hace mucho tiempo ¡Si tienes tantas ganas búscate una de esas a las que estás acostumbrado y a mí déjame tranquila! – Exclamó con furia mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

Darien se quedó solo a los pies del árbol, realmente se había propasado algo con ella y estaba arrepentido, él la quería de verdad, y aunque se moría de ganas por estar con Serena de esa manera sabría esperar el tiempo necesario, hasta que ella estuviera lista y confiara plenamente en él - Creo que el alcohol no me ayudó mucho – Se dijo a sí mismo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Así se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en la manera de disculparse y explicarle que en realidad quería vivir a su lado, para cuidarla y disfrutar de su compañía, pero la respetaría completamente cuando una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Vaya muñeco, parece que te han dejado solo – Señaló Esmeralda en tono insinuante.

Esmeralda era una de las compañeras de Serena, una hermosa joven de largo cabello verdoso y cuerpo espectacular que había mantenido cierto tipo de "relación" con Darien mucho antes de que este conociera a Serena, y que había quedado obsesionada con el pelinegro.

Al ver salir a la pareja, los siguió para por lo menos intentar arruinarles la velada, pero había tenido la suerte de presenciar la discusión de ambos.

Así que la santita no se dejó ni tocar – Agregó Esmeralda con sonrisa burlona.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Respondió el pelinegro en tono seco disponiéndose a alejarse del lugar en busca de su novia.

Al parecer hace tiempo que no estás con una mujer de verdad – Agregó la peliverde mientras detenía el avance del pelinegro y se situaba frente a él.

Por supuesto eso es algo que podemos corregir ahora – Agregó en tono sensual mientras robaba un beso del pelinegro quien al ser tomado por sorpresa se quedó estático por unos segundos.

Serena se encontraba algo alejada del lugar, pensando en lo ocurrido.

Creo que exageré un poco… Creo que debería ir a hablar con él, para que conversemos con más calma las cosas y aclaremos el mal entendido, además el jamás se había propasado conmigo antes seguro tiene una explicación – Se dijo a sí misma mientras se dirigía a las faldas del árbol, lo más seguro es que Darien aún estuviese ahí.

Dispuesta a solucionar el malentendido llegó hasta el lugar, de pronto los vio, observó como Esmeralda se acercaba insinuadoramente a su novio y se lanzaba sobre él en un beso, _Quizás ella lo esté provocando lo haya tomado por sorpresa – _pensó en defensa de su novio, pero pronto se fijó en que el pelinegro parecía no rechazar ese beso, es más, parecía disfrutarlo.

Esmeralda al notar la falta de respuesta ante su beso comenzó a profundizarlo, tomando ambas manos del pelinegro y depositándolos sobre su trasero, acción que el pelinegro no rechazó.

Serena al ver la escena, sintió por primera vez el amargo sabor de la traición y dejó caer unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus cristalinos ojos azules, mientras observaba completamente estática la escena.

.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

.

**Bueno chicas, como les adelanté en el capítulo anterior, la felicidad no siempre es eterna y aquí comienzan los problemas, y bueno mi viejito también se mandó su condoro (así le decimos acá. sinónimo de meter la pata).**

**Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho saber que les gusta mi historia, especialmente a:**

**LUNA – Usagi13chiba – yesqui2000**

**Besos y ¡Nos leemos! **


	7. Imponiendo Distancia

_**Hola, aquí les dejo una nueva actualización…**_

_**.**_

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

_**.**_

**7. IMPONIENDO DISTANCIA**

Serena sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, solo atinó a tapar su boca que luchaba por emitir algún sonido, dispuesta a marcharse sin ser vista, pero al disponerse a partir hizo un pequeño ruido al pisar algunas hojas secas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo, causando rápidamente la reacción del pelinegro . Este soltó inmediatamente a Esmeralda y la observó en una mezcla de sorpresa y arrepentimiento al ver la desilusión en la cara de su amada rubia.

Sere… Yo… Por favor no es lo que piensas – Exclamó de pronto acercándose rápidamente a su novia.

¡¿Lo que pienso? No tienes idea de lo que estoy pensando en este momento Darien, ni te imaginas las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza en este instante – Respondió la chica lanzándole una mirada asesina, antes de salir presurosa del lugar.

Déjala que se vaya Darien, yo te ayudaré a olvidar a la santita ahora mismo si quieres – Agregó rápidamente Esmeralda soltándose el primer botón de su blusa en tono sugerente.

¡Vete al demonio! Esmeralda no te hagas esto por favor, ni a ti ni a mí, sabes que no me gustas para nada, solo me dejé llevar por el momento y yo… Yo estoy enamorado de Serena – Le gritó mientas salía corriendo tras la rubia, dejando a la peliverde presa de la furia, pero con la satisfacción de haber llevado a cabo su objetivo.

Darien le dio rápido alcance a la rubia quien dejaba caer pequeñas lagrimas de impotencia, rabia y desilusión.

Sere… Por favor perdóname, te juro que ella… -Fue interrumpido por la furia de la rubia.

¡¿Ella?... Ella nada ¿Acaso me vas a decir que te obligó? No soy tonta Darien, yo sé muy bien lo que vi y no te veías sufriendo precisamente ni luchando porque te soltara.

Claro, buscaste en esa lo que yo me negué a darte ¿Verdad? Y sabes qué, ni siquiera te culpo, porque yo misma te dije que lo hicieras, solo… Solo que no pensé que tu necesidad era tan grande y buscarías satisfacerte enseguida – Agregó la rubia enceguecida por el enojo.

Se lo que viste Sere, pero las cosas no son como las piensas, por favor déjame explicarte – Agregó en tono suplicante.

Hoy no, no quiero escucharte… - hizo una pausa – ¡Darien hoy no quiero escucharte! – Exclamó fuertemente marchándose rápidamente hasta su habitación donde sabía que él no podría entrar.

Un profundo miedo comenzó a estremecer el cuerpo de Darien, pensó que quizás su amada pequeña jamás podría perdónalo, pero realmente él nunca pensaría siquiera en engañarla, su único error fue no detener ese beso a tiempo, no dejarle en claro a Esmeralda que a la única persona a la que amaba era a su novia - ¡Demonios, por qué fui tan idiota! – Se reprochaba a sí mismo.

Por favor, haz que entienda que fue un malentendido, que solo fue un error – Susurraba el pelinegro mirando al cielo.

.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

.

Un nuevo día llegaba al internado, el día de partir y Serena casi no había podido dormir, pensando en todo lo ocurrido y tomando decisiones, no había duda que Darien la estaba engañado en ese momento y ¡Claro que lo disfrutaba! Quizás hace cuanto tiempo ya lo hacía, de todas maneras era culpable hasta cierto punto, ella misma lo había arrojado a los brazos de otra, así que no podía quejarse, ¡Pero como dolía! Le dolía profundamente su traición.

Rei se dirigió rápidamente hasta el cuarto de su rubia amiga apenas las luces comenzaron a envolver el viejo edificio, estaba muy preocupada ya que no había vuelto a ver a su amiga ni a Darien durante el resto de la fiesta.

Serena ¡¿Qué diablos hiciste anoche? – Preguntó la pelinegra con preocupación.

Nada Rei – hizo una pequeña pausa – Lo que pasa es con Darien tuvimos una pequeña discusión, nada importante te lo aseguro, pero mejor le dije que se fuera y pues… Yo me vine a dormir – Mintió la rubia.

Ya veo… Espero que de verdad no haya sido nada importante, pues tu cara no me indica nada bueno – Insistió la pelinegra aún con tono preocupado.

Si, no te preocupes ya sabes cómo soy yo y siempre me enojo por cualquier estupidez, pero te prometo que hoy soluciono el problema ¿Ok? – Respondió tratando de sonar lo más despreocupada posible, ella solucionaría las cosas ese mismo día, pero no de la manera en que Rei lo pensaba.

Las horas pasaron y llegaba el momento de las despedidas, nuevamente Rei y Serena se sumieron en un profundo abrazo, pero con la esperanza de volver a verse pronto ya que ambas salían del internado para siempre.

Bueno Sere, nos vemos en la semana ¿Te parece si nos juntamos con los chicos el viernes? – Preguntó la pelinegra mientras se despedían.

Claro, le digo a Darien y nos juntamos – Mintió la rubia nuevamente, mientras se despedía.

Pronto el coche del padre de Rei se alejaba del internado.

Adiós amiga, espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar – Susurró la rubia mientras aún le hacía señas de despedida a su amiga.

Bueno, es mi turno de partir – Se dijo a sí misma dirigiéndose al que fue por años su único hogar a buscar su maleta.

Ambas chicas ya se habían despedido de todas las monjas del internado, pero Serena quería una despedida más privada con su querida hermana Beryl, que se había transformado casi en una madre para ella, así que fue en su búsqueda antes de dejar el lugar para siempre.

¡Hermana! – Exclamó la rubia corriendo al encuentro de Beryl quien se encontraba recorriendo el huerto.

Serena… Pensé que ya te habías marchado – Agregó la hermana mientras abrazaba a su pequeña traviesa.

Estoy por irme hermana, pero necesitaba despedirme de usted, así, con un abrazo – Señaló mientras la apretaba contra sí.

Gracias, mil veces gracias por todo, por quererme tanto y apoyarme, la voy a extrañar mucho hermana, no sabe cuánto, usted ha sido como una madre para mí y me he ayudado tanto, de verdad la echaré mucho de menos.

Serena… - Agregó la hermana mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de la rubia – Yo también te extrañaré mucho, tú también eres como una hija para mi, solo te deseo lo mejor del mundo y que seas muy, pero muy feliz.

Ah, y espero que alguna vez te acuerdes de venir a visitarme – Finalizó con una sonrisa burlona, mientras la rubia tomaba su maleta y comenzaba a alejarse del lugar.

Lo intentaré hermana, pero no podrá ser tan seguido ya que me marcho a la ciudad – Gritó la rubia ya bastante alejada de la hermana, por lo que esta no pudo preguntarle a que se refería.

De acuerdo Lita, ya estoy lista – Señaló Serena dirigiéndose a otra joven que se encontraba de pie a las puertas del internado.

¡Vaya que tardaste Serena! Debemos apurarnos antes que el tren nos deje – Agregó mientras comenzaban a dirigirse a la estación.

Lita era una de las compañeras de Serena, una chica un poco más alta que ella de cabellos castaños y bellos ojos color esmeralda.

La castaña era una chica algo retraída y poco sociable, por lo que no tenía amistad alguna con ninguna chica, pero Serena con su alegría y travesuras había logrado agradarla y ambas eran muy buenas amigas, no tanto como con Rei, pero si se llevaban muy bien y compartían muchas cosas.

Lita regresaba a la ciudad ya que su tutor (su tío materno, ya que sus padres habían muerto hace años) vivía allá. Hace algunas semanas le había ofrecido a Serena que se fuera con ella a la gran ciudad a buscar nuevas oportunidades, ya que conocía su situación y deseaba ayudarla. El tío de la chica era dueño de un pequeño restaurante y necesitaba meseras, así Serena podría empezar por ahí y luego buscar su propio camino.

Serena le agradeció mucho a Lita su ayuda y preocupación, pero no aceptó, ya que era muy lejos y no conocía a nadie en la ciudad, pero luego de lo ocurrido con Darien decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de él.

Tal y como se lo habían pronosticado las monjas, el joven pelinegro la estaba haciendo sufrir de una manera impresionante y destrozado el corazón, así que creyó que la mejor manera de superar el dolor era imponer la distancia, además aparte de Rei y la hermana Beryl no poseía ningún otro vinculo con ese pueblo.

Así que la noche anterior, luego de la discusión con Darien y haberse desahogado un poco en su habitación tomó la decisión, se dirigió directamente al cuarto de Lita y le comentó que había cambiado de opinión y se marcharía con ella. Tendría una nueva oportunidad de comenzar en la gran ciudad y por qué no, de amar.

.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

.

Darien había salido un poco más tarde del trabajo ese día, dados unos ligeros problemas en el banco, por lo que no pudo ir a recoger, o más bien a convencer a Serena de que lo perdonara.

Llegó una hora más tarde al internado, con la esperanza de que aún estuviera ahí, o en caso contrario que la hermana Beryl le diera información sobre a donde había decidido quedarse esos días.

Llegó al lugar, pero solo quedaban unas cuantas muchachas esperando a sus respectivos padres o tutores.

Comenzó a buscar con la mirada, pero su Serena no estaba allí, tampoco Rei para preguntarle por ella _– Tal vez Serena decidió finalmente irse con ella – _Pensó el pelinegro, de todas maneras entró para ver si alguien tenía información concreta.

Caminando por los pasillos se encontró con la hermana Beryl.

Darien, que gusto me da verte, pero… ¿Acaso no retiraste tu a Serena? – Preguntó algo extrañada.

No hermana – Contestó el pelinegro, luego del cortés saludo – Se me hizo algo tarde en el trabajo y no pude llegar antes, pero supongo que Serena se fue junto a Rei así que iré a verla allá.

Mmm… No lo creo, Rei se fue mucho antes que Serena, se fue sola, yo pensé que cuando vino a despedirse de mí, tú la estabas esperando afuera o algo así, esto es muy extraño ¿Con quién o a donde se fue Serena? - Pensó un momento.

Ahora que recuerdo me dijo que no podría venir a verme tan seguido, por que se iba de la ciudad –Agregó realmente preocupada Beryl, al tomar en cuenta las palabras de la rubia.

¡Por los mil demonios! – Exclamó Darien con preocupación mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro, intentando pensar donde se había metido su amada pequeña.

Cuida tus palabras Darien, recuerda que estás frente a una religiosa – Lo regañó Beryl, causando un leve sonrojo en el pelinegro – Ahora dime ¿Hay algo que no me hayan contado? Porque no creo que Serena se hubiese ido así como así sin que tú supieras su paradero, así que dime ahora ¡¿Qué le hiciste? – Preguntó en tono serio.

Hermana… Yo… Bueno… - El pelinegro comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la reacción de su novia, pero por sobre todo dejando muy en claro que él la amaba y que todo había sido un malentendido, que él jamás pensaría siquiera en traicionar a la rubia.

¡Por la mierda Darien! - Comentó de pronto la hermana con voz fuerte, evidentemente molesta.

¡Hermana! – Exclamó bastante sorprendido el pelinegro ante las palabras de la religiosa quien instintivamente llevó ambas manos a su boca dada la palabrota que acaba de salir de ella.

¡Ay Darien! Es que mira lo que has causado, sabes, me dices que tú no tuviste la culpa, que no quería engañarla y que todo fue un malentendido, pues quizás pueda creerte eso.

¡Pero en este momento me caes pésimo y no puedo cuidar mi vocabulario contigo, porque por tu culpa Serena se fue a quizás donde y puede que nunca la vuelva a ver! – Exclamó Beryl casi al punto de las lágrimas.

Lo siento tanto hermana – susurró Darien con ojos vidriosos, causando el asombro de Beryl – Yo… Yo no descansaré hasta encontrarla y recuperarla, haré que ella me perdone – Agregó mientras hacia una leve reverencia en señal de despedida y se alejaba raudo del lugar.

Pobre muchacho, en realidad estoy segura que ama mucho a mi niña, solo espero que de verdad logre encontrarla y sean felices juntos – Susurró la hermana mientras veía alejarse al pelinegro; elevando una pequeña plegaria al cielo.

Serena… ¿Dónde te habrás metido? ¿Fuera de la ciudad? Pero dónde… Sabía que esto sería difícil, sabía que sería casi imposible que llegaras a perdonarme, pero nunca me imaginé que quizás no volvería a verte – se repetía a sí mismo el pelinegro apoyado contra el tronco del gran árbol donde tantas veces estuvo con su Serena – Por favor, vuelve a mi… - dijo en un susurro permitiendo que esta vez las lágrimas contenidas rebalsaran sus bellos ojos soltando así parte de la tristeza y la impotencia que sentía.

.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

.

_**Gracias nuevamente a todas por sus rw, alertas, agregar la historia en sus favoritos y simplemente por leer, especialmente: **_

_**Usagi13chiba – aRiizaii – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – LUNA – walkmoon – yesqui2000**_

_**Y como siempre espero con ansias sus rw.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	8. Noticias

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización. Besos**_

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**8. NOTICIAS**

Luego de largas hora de viajes, ambas chicas llegaban a la gran ciudad, Serena observaba todo deslumbrada, realmente el lugar era muy diferente al pueblo donde había crecido, las construcciones eran totalmente distintas, había muchas más gente transitando el lugar, más vehículos, increíbles tiendas, en definitiva ya no estaba en su pueblo.

¡Por acá Sere! – Exclamó de pronto su amiga sacándola de sus pensamientos, indicándole el lugar donde se quedarían.

Pronto llegaron al lugar, era un restaurante situado en la esquina de la calle, no muy grande, pero si muy lindo y se notaba algo lujoso, sobre este se veía una edificación, seguramente el hogar de Lita y su tío.

Ambas chicas subieron la escalera y entraron al lugar, su tío al verla inmediatamente corrió a abrazarla y otorgarle un dulce beso.

Y ella es mi amiga Serena, de quien te hablé – Agregó la castaña indicándole a su amiga.

Mucho gusto querida, yo soy Artemis – Señaló el hombre de cabellos blancos, otorgándole un sincero abrazo - Por favor siéntete como en casa – Agregó él tomando las maletas de las chicas para ayudarles a acomodarse en su habitación.

Gracias – Susurró Serena mientas hacía una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento, y caminaba junto al resto a la habitación que compartiría con Lita.

Ambas chicas ya instaladas…

Sere, no vamos a comenzar a trabajar aún, mañana te voy a mostrar lo hermoso y divertido que es este lugar – Señaló la castaña entre risas.

De acuerdo como tú quieras - Agregó Serena contagiándose con la risa de su amiga, ya preparándose para dormir, sin duda había sido un viaje agotador.

_¿Cómo estará Rei, la hermana y… Darien? ¿Ya se habrán enterado de que me fui_? – Con esos pensamientos la rubia poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

¡Rei, por favor, tu eres su mejor amiga, es imposible que no sepas nada! – Exclamaba Darien casi fuera de si.

Lo siento, pero no sé nada de ella ¡Y el único culpable de eso eres tú! – Respondió la pelinegra con fuego en su mirada - ¡Por tu culpa he perdido a mi mejor amiga! ¡Te odio! Y créeme que si llego a saber algo de ella jamás, grábatelo en esa cabeza infiel, jamás te lo diré – Finalizó la chica mientras se soltaba del agarre del pelinegro y seguía su camino.

Rei se enteró casi el mismo día de que Serena se había marchado, fue el mismo Darien quien se lo contó y le confesó además todo lo sucedido la noche del baile. Por supuesto que ella lo odio ya que por su culpa había perdido a la joven que había sido casi una hermana para ella.

En un principio también se enojó con Zafiro, pero luego de recapacitarlo se dio cuenta de que su relación no tenía nada que ver con lo que pasara con su hermano, así que ambos seguían juntos.

Un mes ya había pasado y Darien no lograba dar con el paradero de su amada Serena, interrogaba diariamente a Rei con la esperanza de que esta le diera noticias de su amada, pero nada, había recorrido el pueblo de punta a punta intentando averiguar lo que fuera, también había visitado algunos pueblos vecinos con el mismo resultado. Luego otro mes y otro, hasta que se completaron doce, con los cuales el pelinegro comenzaba a perder toda esperanza.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Muchas gracias Artemis, volveré en dos días – Señaló la rubia, mientras tomaba un pequeño bolso y comenzaba a bajar las largas escaleras.

Sere, salúdame a la hermana Beryl y al resto… No, solo a la hermana Beryl mejor, el resto eran unas pesadas – Señaló la castaña en un ataque de risa.

De acuerdo, le daré tus saludos – Agregó Serena con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía rumbo a la estación y se despedía de ambos.

Luego de un año, Serena decidió viajar al pueblo, sería solo una visita rápida, pero debía ver a Beryl, su querida hermana y a Rei a quienes extrañaba mucho, para que supieran que estaba bien, una carta sería muy impersonal, además que quería verlas.

Luego del largo viaje por fin llegaba al pueblo, tomó su bolso y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la casa de Rei, luego con ella podría ir a visitar a la hermana.

Caminando por las angostas calles no pudo evitar pensar en Darien, a pesar de que en estos meses el dolor había disminuido, no lo había echo su amor, al parecer a su corazón no le importaba que el pelinegro lo hubiese engañado, ya que este seguía latiendo a mil por hora con solo recordarlo, y estar en ese pueblo por supuesto, había acrecentado esos latidos.

Pronto se encontró frente la casa, y pudo apreciar la silueta de su amiga, arreglando unas flores dl jardín.

¿Rei? – Preguntó la rubia algo dudosa.

¡Serena! – Exclamó la pelinegra al verla y corrió a su encuentro, fue un abrazo interminable, donde ambas amigas se demostraron todo lo que se habían extrañado.

Sere, pero como hiciste esto, con la hermana estábamos más que preocupadas, no sabíamos donde estabas, si te encontrabas bien o algo – Agregó la pelinegra en tono de reproche.

Lo siento – Contestó la rubia bajando levemente su rostro – Pero debía irme, no podía seguir aquí – Agregó cabizbaja.

Si, sé lo de Darien, pero no creo que fuera motivo suficiente como para abandonar tu vida acá – Agregó la pelinegra.

No fue solo por eso – Se defendió – Claro te confieso que fue la razón principal, pero la verdad es que me ofrecieron una nueva oportunidad para comenzar, yo sola, sin ayuda de nadie, y me está yendo bastante bien. Además tampoco digamos que tenía una gran vida acá, lo único que me dolió fue alejarme de ustedes – Agregó la rubia.

Supongo que quieres ir al internado a ver a la hermana ¿Verdad? Vamos, seguro estará feliz de verte – Agregó la pelinegra, mientras ambas salían de la casa y se dirigían al internado.

¡¿Serena, de verdad eres tú? – Exclamó Beryl a penas la vio acercarse y corrió a su encuentro.

¡Hermana, no sabe cuanto la he extrañado! – Agregó la rubia, mientras ambas se sumían en un fuerte abrazo.

La hermana no hizo ningún reproche a su niña, sabía muy bien la pena que había cargado Serena, lo que había hecho que se marchara así, solo estaba feliz de verla sana, saber que estaba bien.

La tarde siguió su curso, las dos chicas y la hermana permanecían en uno de los jardines conversando sobre lo que habían hecho durante ese año, Serena les platicaba sobre lo hermosa y diferente que era la ciudad y lo bien que le estaba yendo como mesera, aunque por supuesto quería cambiar pronto de trabajo.

¿Te quedarás en casa de Rei? – Preguntó la hermana de pronto.

En realidad aún no lo he pensado, como parto mañana… - Respondió la rubia.

¡¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto? – Exclamó Beryl.

Si, solo quise venir a verlas, pero les prometo que la próxima vez vendré por más tiempo – Contestó la joven con una sonrisa.

Eso espero mi niña, y si aún no has pensado en donde quedarte, puedes dormir aquí, sabes que en esta época del año no hay ninguna alumna, así que puedes ocupar una de las habitaciones, te aseguro que la madre superiora estará de acuerdo – Agregó la hermana.

Me parece estupendo, así podré recordar viejos tiempos – Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

¿Y esos viejos tiempos, incluyen a Darien? – Preguntó Rei de pronto - ¿Piensas verlo durante esta visita?

Serena solo bajó levemente la cabeza sin querer responder. Un año había pasado, y aunque el dolor por el engaño de Darien había disminuido su amor no lo había hecho ni un solo poco, lo amaba como hace un año, o quizás más.

Serena, no sabes como está el pobre, parece alma en pena buscándote – Agregó la hermana.

Es cierto y a mi me interroga cada vez que me ve para tratar de saber tu paradero, yo sé que lo que hizo estuvo más que mal, de hecho yo misma desearía estrangularlo, pero al menos dale el beneficio de la duda y habla con él, aclaren las cosas – Agregó la pelinegra.

Ese tema no está en discusión, yo estoy formando mi vida en un nuevo lugar, estoy tratando de formarme un futuro y… Darien no está contemplado en él – Respondió la rubia conteniendo las lágrimas.

Llegaba la noche y Serena se encontraba instalada en su antigua habitación, quedarse ahí no fue la mejor opción, cada rincón del internado le recordaba a Darien, todo lo vivido, los abrazos, los besos, las risas, pero por sobre todo, las lágrimas derramadas.

Y como lo avisó Serena, al otro día se marcharía, había visto a las dos mujeres que más amaba y eso le ayudaría a resistir el tiempo que fuera, se despidió de ambas no sin antes apuntarles su dirección para que pudieran escribirle, no había motivo para que permanecieran incomunicadas, pero por sobre todo, les hizo prometer que no les dirían nada a Darien sobre la visita, y mucho menos les dirían su dirección.

Darien paseaba por las calles del pueblo como siempre lo hacía después del trabajo, siempre albergando la ilusión de ver a su amada pequeña, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando vio lo que parecía una aparición, la silueta de su amada entrando a la estación de trenes, inmediatamente corrió hasta el lugar lo más rápido que pudo, justo cuando el tren comenzaba a acelerar su paso.

¡Serena! – Gritó fuerte el pelinegro, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la estación y por supuesto de la rubia imagen que el veía, la cual era acertada, era su amada la que se encontraba en las puertas del tren.

Serena se dio vuelta inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre, su corazón dio un vuelto al identificar el origen de esa voz con la que soñaba cada noche.

Darien… - Susurró, mientras el tren aumentaba su velocidad y el pelinegro se perdía entre la multitud, aún luchando por seguir el tren…

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Darien entró hecho un demonio al internado, no le importó cruzarse con un par de monjas que comenzaron a echarlo, el parecía no verlas o simplemente ignorarlas, su único norte: Encontrar a la hermana Beryl.

Como siempre la encontró en el huerto, cuidando del lugar con amor, como lo hacia junto a su pequeña Serena.

¡Hermana! ¡¿Por qué diablos no me avisó que Serena se encontraba en el pueblo? – Exclamó furioso situándose frente a ella.

Buenas tardes Darien, vez primero se saluda, luego se pregunta como está uno y por último ¡Nunca se ocupan palabrotas con una religiosa! – Contestó ella con el mismo humor del pelinegro.

Pero… - Darien dio un hondo suspiro para calmarse, en realidad no debía desquitarse con la hermana por la situación que estaba viviendo, pero su temperamento muchas veces lo traicionaba – Lo siento, se que no está bien que le grite, pero hermana ¿Por qué no me avisó que mi pequeña estaba en el pueblo? Sabe lo que he rogado para que llegue un día como este y usted me lo arrebata – Agregó con un quiebre en su voz.

Darien… - Lo miró con ternura – Se todo lo que has sufrido este tiempo, pero la decisión no es mía sino de Serena y ella nos pidió no avisarle a nadie, y con nadie creo que sabes que se refiere a ti.

Si tan solo pudiera hablar con ella una vez más, explicarle como fueron las cosas… Estoy seguro que tiene que haberle dejado algún dato, alguna dirección donde ubicarla, por favor se lo suplico – Susurro el pelinegro con ojos aguados.

Tienes razón, nos dejó una dirección para escribirle, pero nos hizo prometer que no te diríamos donde está – Agregó la hermana con seriedad – Y yo cumplo mis promesas.

Pero… - El pelinegro fue interrumpido.

Yo le prometí que no te diría su dirección y no lo haré.

¡Mejor te la escribo, no me dijo que no podía hacer eso! – Agregó en tono risueño mientras de su hábito sacaba una pequeña libreta y le apuntaba la dirección.

Eso si, por favor no hagas nada estúpido, hace las cosas con calma y verás como todo se soluciona – Agregó con una sonrisa.

Darien la abrazó fuertemente y se despidió, apretando ese trozo de papel sumido en la mayor alegría como si se tratara del mayor de los tesoros, y lo era, realmente lo era.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Bueno espero que no les haya disgustado tanto este capítulo (porque no preguntaré si les gusto jijiji), lo sé, la decisión de marcharse de Serena no fue la más acertada, pero como les comenté al inicio de esta historia, esta sucedió de verdad y así fue como sucedieron las cosas (y no puedo cambiarlas). **

**Este capítulo terminaba con la escena del tren, pero hoy decidí ser buenita y les sumé la última parte, para que haya un poquito de esperanza para el capi que sigue.**

**Muchas gracias nuevamente: yesqui2000 – walkmoon – LUNA y a todas las que siguen esta historia junto a mi.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	9. Cambios

_**Hola! **_

_**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Besos y espero sus comentarios.**_

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**9. CAMBIOS**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

El nuevo día llegaba en todo su esplendor y Serena despertaba nuevamente en la ciudad, había llegado la noche anterior y luego del agotador viaje se había acostado inmediatamente producto del cansancio, por lo que esa mañana fue su estómago quien la despertó.

Se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno y pronto se le unieron Lita y Artemis.

Sere, que madrugadora amaneciste hoy – Comentó un Artemis bastante risueño.

Al parecer el viaje te dejó con bastantes ánimos – Agregó Lita.

Pues que puedo decirles, me alegró mucho ver a la hermana y a Rei, las extrañaba demasiado – Contestó la rubia continuando en la tarea de tostar un poco de pan.

Tío Artemis ¿Y Diamante no debería haber regresado ya? – Preguntó la castaña de pronto.

Llegará en una par de días, está finalizando los exámenes en la universidad antes de regresar por fin a casa – Señaló Artemis con una sonrisa.

Perdón lo entrometida, pero ¿Quién es Diamante? – Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

Oh lo siento, se me había olvidado hablarte de él – Contestó la castaña – Diamante es mi primo, es hijo del tío Artemis.

Así es, el es mi orgullo, está estudiando lejos ahora, por eso no está, pero él vive aquí con nosotros, dentro de poco lo conocerás – Agregó el tío.

Te agradará te lo aseguro, es muy guapo y amable – Agregó Lita.

Serena solo asintió con una sonrisa, ¿Quién sería Diamante y como sería? Pronto obtendría su respuesta.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Luego de una semana sin altos ni bajos, un gran alboroto se hizo sentir en la sala, y ambas chicas que permanecían aún en la habitación, alistándose para comenzar un nuevo día corrieron rápidamente a ver qué sucedía.

¡Diamante! – Exclamó Lita al ver al joven, lanzándose inmediatamente en sus brazos.

¡Vaya como has crecido primita y cada día estás más linda! – Señaló el joven mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Pronto desvió la mirada y notó la presencia de una joven rubia desconocida para él y se acercó hasta ella con paso galante.

Ah… Diamante, ella es Serena. Es una muy buena amiga mía y vive con nosotros – Comentó la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

Pues… Mucho gusto entonces – Agregó el joven en tono seductor dirigiéndose a la rubia, mientras besaba cortésmente su mano, causando el notorio sonrojo de Serena.

Diamante era un joven alto, de cuerpo bien formado y hermosas facciones, su rostro era sumamente claro lo que hacía resaltar los bellos ojos azules que poseía, su cabello moderadamente largo en una melena y de color plata.

Un chico realmente atractivo a los ojos de su linda prima y por supuesto también para Serena.

Bueno hijo, ve y acomódate en tu habitación, debes venir sumamente agotado después del viaje – Señaló Artemis de pronto.

Tienes mucha razón papá, iré a darme un baño rápido para reponer fuerzas y luego me reúno con ustedes para almorzar – Contestó el joven sonriente, sin quitar la vista de la rubia, prendado de su belleza.

Un par de horas después, los cuatro se encontraban disfrutando de la exquisita comida preparada como siempre por Lita.

Lita, cada día que pasa cocinas más rico, no sé como lo haces – Comentó Artemis aún saboreando el sabroso trozo de carne que había ingerido.

Gracias, me alegra que les guste, es una comida especial por el regreso de Diamante – Señaló la castaña sonriéndole a su primo.

Yo extrañaba mucho tu comida prima, en la universidad la comida era un asco – Agregó Diamante también disfrutando del almuerzo en tono divertido.

Solo Serena permanecía en silencio, algo intimidada por el nuevo integrante de la familia, que aunque le costara reconocerlo, la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

El almuerzo siguió su curso en total tranquilidad, mientras el chico animaba la conversación contando sus experiencias en la universidad y las locuras que hacía junto a sus compañeros. Hasta que una pregunta de este los dejó sorprendidos y algo descolocados.

Oye Sere dime, ¿No te molesta que te diga Sere, verdad? – Preguntó Diamante.

Serena solo negó con la cabeza esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

¿Tienes novio o algo así? – Agregó con curiosidad.

Luego de su sorpresa inicial, la rubia entristeció un poco al recordar a Darien _¿Qué estará haciendo en este preciso momento? _– Pensó.

Este… No, no tengo novio – Respondió Serena casi en un susurro y era cierto, desde aquella horrible noche ella ya no era novia de Darien.

¿Y no te gustaría tenerlo entonces? – Agregó mientras se apuntaba a él mismo con cara galante.

¡¿Diamante, cómo le preguntas eso así de pronto? – Reclamó la castaña.

Tranquila primita, no tienes por qué hacer un escándalo, solo quería averiguar, necesito saber el terreno que estoy pisando ¿No crees? – Contestó seguro de sí el chico, causando el inmediato sonrojo de la rubia.

Disculpa a mi hijo Serena – Agregó Artemis observando con ojos de reproche a su hijo – A Diamante le encanta bromear.

Luego de algunas risas nerviosas, la comida continúo sin mayores complicaciones ni preguntas de más.

Serena se encontraba terminando de retirar los últimos platos de la mesa cuando Diamante se acercó suavemente hasta ella y le susurró:

Mi papá nunca toma en serio las cosas que digo, pero sabes yo no estaba bromeando, en realidad me encantaría conocerte un poco más – Señaló mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se retiraba en completo silencio hasta su cuarto.

Así pasaron un poco más de dos meses, Serena seguía trabajando en el restaurante, ahorrando cuanto podía y aprendiendo todo lo posible.

Diamante por su parte seguía persiguiéndola, cortejándola como todo un caballero, la rubia no podía negar que este muchacho seductor realmente la atraía y decidió que era hora de dejar el pasado atrás, aunque aún amaba a Darien no podía seguir atada a un hombre que la había herido de tal manera y a quien asumía no volvería a ver más, estaba segura que Diamante podría hacerle olvidar así que luego de varias insistencias, por fin decidió aceptarlo.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Darien se encontraba terminando los últimos preparativos para partir, durante esos dos meses tomó la decisión, iría en busca de Serena, pero esta vez debía hacer las cosas con calma y hacerlas bien como se lo advirtió la hermana Beryl.

Tenía escrita decenas de cartas dirigida a su amada, pero no se atrevió a enviar ninguna, por temor a la falta de respuesta, al rechazo o incluso en el peor de los casos, a que Serena se huyera de ese lugar.

No podía llegar y partir un día, pues después de todo el tenía un trabajo, que no podía abandonar así como así, por lo que solicitó su traslado a una de las sucursales de la ciudad, antes ya se lo habían ofrecido por lo que no sería complicado conseguirlo; de esta manera podría instalarse allí de forma permanente y ofrecerle a su amada la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida "juntos" en ese lugar que ella había elegido para echar raíces.

Después de esos meses por fin le indicaban que existía una vacante disponible, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces aceptó y hoy se preparaba para partir hacia su nueva vida.

Solo su hermano Zafiro lo acompañó hasta la estación de trenes, el no estaba muy de acuerdo con la radical decisión de su hermano, de abandonar su vida y a él, por ir en busca de una chica a la que no veía hace más de un año, pero luego de meditarlo se dio cuenta que el haría lo mismo si se tratara de su amada Rei, así que le deseó la mejor de las suertes y se despidió de su adorado hermano por tiempo indefinido.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

El viaje había sido realmente agotador, pero por fin se encontraba ya instalado en su nuevo departamento, este se situaba justo en el centro de la ciudad y tenía una vista privilegiada que daba a un hermoso parque cercano, luego de un revitalizante baño se preparó para salir, disponía de unos días libres para instalarse y acostumbrarse el ritmo de vida en la ciudad antes de comenzar a trabajar.

Por supuesto su primer pensamiento se lo dedicó a su amada, ya no podía ni tenía razón para esperar más, ahora era el momento de buscarla y rogarle, si fuera necesario que volviera con él, que jamás volvería a cometer un error tan estúpido y lo más importante… Que formaran un hogar juntos.

Salió del departamento con el mismo trozo de papel en el que la hermana Beryl apuntó la dirección entres sus manos, lo conservaba como si se tratara del bien más preciado que poseía, tomó un taxi y le indicó al chofer la dirección a la que debían dirigirse.

Se encontraba de pie en una esquina frente al restorán, no había duda, ese era el lugar donde su amada pequeña había vivido durante todo este tiempo y las ansias pronto comenzaron a invadirlo _¿Qué haría cuando lo viera? _Lo más seguro sería gritarle, golpearlo, pero nada de eso importaba con tal de verla y escuchar nuevamente su voz, imaginó muchas cosas durante esos breves segundo, pero nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas imaginó que la vería saliendo de aquel lugar de la mano de otro hombre.

Se acercó sigiloso, intentando no ser visto, tal vez era solo un amigo _– Si, solo un amigo – _Pensó pendiendo de un hilo, pero inmediatamente esa idea se vino al suelo, cuando de pronto el "infeliz" peli plateado la rodeo por la cintura y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Sintió como su corazón se detenía poco a poco y las manos le sudaban, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

¿Su amada lo había olvidado? ¿Ahora le regalaba sus besos a alguien que no era el? ¿Y el como estúpido había dejado su vida atrás solo para buscarla?

Con esas preguntas y esa dolorosa imagen clavada en su mente y en su corazón se alejó del lugar sin ser visto.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Bueno chicas, espero que el capítulo no las haya disgustado tanto, pero les advertí, esta historia no fue tan sencilla y faltan hartas complicaciones todavía para llegar al final feliz.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus alertas, rewiews y simplemente por leer, especialmente:**

**yesqui2000: Es cierto, Sere aún lo quiere, pero como siempre de obstinada va a costar un poquito la felicidad. Gracias como siempre por tus comentarios.**

**walkmoon: No me retes por la demora u_u a veces me abandona la inspiración jajaja. A todo esto la duda que me dejaste en el rw anterior se me había olvidado responderla (sorry) La historia Amor en tiempos de guerra termina así, la idea era llevarlo al inicio de lo que conocemos en el anime (la llegada del Negaverso) por eso el triste final. Ah! Y gracias declararte mi fan, eso me alegró el día jijiji. Gracias de nuevo. **

**aRiizaii: Por el momento tendremos que consolar a nuestro querido Darien, porque la cosa se va a poner aún más difícil. Gracias por tu rw.**

**Raven Tenoh: Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero no defraudarte. También agradezco que me señalaras las faltas de ortografía que se me puedan haber pasado (y que puede seguir ocurriendo) no me molesta para nada todo lo contrario ;). Saludos.**

**LUNA: Gracias por el rw, así es un año, pero aún falta, la cosa no será tan sencilla. Gracias por leer.**

**¡Besos y nos leemos!**


	10. A quien quiero mentirle

_**Hola!**_

_**Les dejo una nueva actualización, espero que les guste. Besos y espero sus comentarios**_

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**10. A QUIEN QUIERO METIRLE**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Se acercó sigiloso, intentando no ser visto, tal vez era solo un amigo _– Si, solo un amigo – _Pensó pendiendo de un hilo, pero inmediatamente esa idea se vino al suelo, cuando de pronto el "infeliz" peli plateado la rodeo por la cintura y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Sintió como su corazón se detenía poco a poco y las manos le sudaban, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

¿Su amada lo había olvidado? ¿Ahora le regalaba sus besos a alguien que no era el? ¿Y el como estúpido había dejado su vida atrás solo para buscarla?

Con esas preguntas y esa dolorosa imagen clavada en su mente y en su corazón se alejó del lugar sin ser visto.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado más de una semana desde ese triste día, en el que vio como la única mujer a la que había logrado amar se alejaba para siempre de su lado en los brazos de otro hombre.<p>

En un principio pensó en mandar todo al demonio y regresar por donde había venido, pero la verdad es que ya no valía la pena ¿Para qué regresar? ¿Después de todos sus esfuerzos abandonarlo todo? No serviría de nada.

Decidió quedarse en la ciudad y seguir con su trabajo y su vida habitual, tal como era antes de conocer a Serena, por tantos años ese estilo de vida lo había mantenido contento, no entregaba su corazón a nadie y era feliz de esa forma, de esta manera nadie lo lastimaba. Sería sencillo retomar ese ritmo de vida que había abandonado al conocer a la rubia y hoy lo retomaría para olvidarla.

Por su parte Serena se encontraba tranquila, su relación con Diamante era buena y la hacía sentir bien, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía olvidar a Darien, quería corresponder el amor de su novio, pero por el solo sentía un enorme cariño, pero amor… Jamás podría volver a amar a nadie, por lo menos no como a Darien.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Un par de meses más y a Darien le iba de maravillas en su trabajo, se había acostumbrado 100% a la vida de la ciudad y sobre todo a sus mujeres… Sin duda había decenas de ellas dispuestas a estar un par de veces con el pelinegro, sin ninguna clase de ataduras, solo compartir el momento y una noche apasionada, por lo que no le fue difícil encontrar un par de conquistas que ocuparan su mente.

Ese tipo de vida le resultaba bastante cómodo y familiar, sin embargo aunque estuviera con mil mujeres jamás podría olvidar a su pequeña, cada beso, cada caricia le recordaban más a ella.

En muchas ocasiones varias de sus conquistas lo abofetearon por llamarlas "Serena" en plena intimidad, cada vez le resultaba más difícil no ver sus hermosos ojos azules asechándolo cuando estaba con alguna muchacha, no sentir su aroma cuando abrazaba a alguna, pero se negaba rotundamente a pensar en ella, estaba seguro que con el tiempo, lograría sacarla de su corazón para siempre.

Una tarde caminaba sin ninguna preocupación por las calles de la ciudad, necesitaba realizar un par de compras antes de regresar a su departamento, por lo que se distrajo observando unos aparadores, de pronto, una risa que para él era inconfundible y con la que soñaba la mayor parte del tiempo llamó su atención.

¿Darien? – Preguntó asombrada Serena casi en un susurro al encontrarse frente a él.

Sere… - La observó unos segundos sin saber que decir, realmente el tiempo había hecho maravillas en su rubio tormento - ¿Co… Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo sin verte – Agregó esbozando con mucho esfuerzo una sonrisa al ver que la rubia no se encontraba sola.

Yo… bueno… - Serena lo miró unos segundos más y luego en un suspiro llevó su vista hasta sus pies. Sin duda Darien estaba más guapo que nunca, las imágenes que atesoraba de él en lo más profundo de su corazón no le daban crédito, definitivamente el también había cambiado bastante y el tiempo había jugado a su favor.

¿No vas a presentarnos? – Señaló de pronto Diamante, sacando a ambos jóvenes de sus pensamientos.

Claro… Este, bueno él es… él es… - La rubia no podía articular palabra, pero fue interrumpida por el mismo pelinegro.

Soy Darien Chiba, un antiguo amigo de la escuela, mucho gusto… Supongo que tu eres su novio ¿No es así? – Señaló el pelinegro conservando una calma inigualable que incluso a el mismo sorprendió.

Así es, mi nombre es Diamante – Contestó el peli plateado con un sonrisa estrechando la mano de Darien en señal de saludo.

_**Ya lo sé, que extraño es, verte aquí, verte otra vez,**_

_**Te sienta bien estar con él,**_

_**¿Qué si te pude olvidar? Tu pregunta está de más**_

_**Yo también he vuelto a amar.**_

Pues los felicito, hacen una hermosa pareja – Agregó el pelinegro intentando sonreír.

Serena lo miró asombrada, de verdad este hombre había cambiado demasiado, no pudo evitar entristecer al ver que para el pelinegro su relación con Diamante era motivo de alegría, pero era lo más natural, ya habían pasado dos años, era imposible que él siguiera amándola _si es que alguna vez en verdad me amó – _Pensó con tristeza.

_**A quien quiero mentirle, **_

_**por qué quiero fingir que te olvidé,**_

_**Trato de convencerme, que estás en el pasado**_

_**y del alma y la mente te borré.**_

Bueno no les quito más el tiempo, no quiero interrumpir a un par de enamorados – Señaló con algo de tristeza en su voz, pero que logró camuflar con una sonrisa, y luego de una pequeña seña de despedida se giró y comenzó a retirarse.

_**A quien quiero mentirle, **_

_**por qué quiero fingir que te olvidé,**_

_**Trato de convencerme, **_

_**que no sentí un amor tan profundo y quedaste en el ayer.**_

_**Yo trato de olvidarte, yo de verdad lo intento**_

_**Pero no lo consigo.**_

Darien espera… - Señaló la rubia mientras se acercaba hasta el sin su novio – Esto sí que es extraño… Pero de verdad me alegró verte y saber que estás bien.

Por supuesto, porque no debería de estarlo – Agregó aún sin mirarla.

Claro… Solo que… Bueno lo que sucedió entre nosotros – Intentó continuar la rubia.

Eso ya es cosa del pasado Sere. Yo… - Se giró levemente viéndola de frente, mirando directamente esos hermosos ojos que tanto amor le habían entregado tiempo atrás– De verdad me alegra que hayas podido olvidar lo nuestro, lo que te hice sufrir y que… Hayas podido encontrar el amor – Agregó dirigiendo su mirada hasta Diamante, que esperaba a su novia unos metros más allá.

Bueno yo… También espero que tengas a alguien que te quiera mucho – Agregó la rubia bajando la vista.

Bueno ya me conoces, no me quejo de cómo me trata la vida y en especial el amor – Agregó sonriendo y se alejó rápidamente, no podía seguir frente a ella sin sentir la inmediata necesidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

_**Ya lo vez estoy en paz,**_

_**Nuestro amor tuvo un final,**_

_**Era lo más natural,**_

_**Hace tiempo que olvide, todo lo que pudo ser,**_

_**Yo sin ti volví a nacer.**_

Serena lo observó alejarse, no sabía bien que era el mar de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, pero una cosa era segura. Su amor por Darien no había disminuido en nada, al parecer era todo lo contrario.

¿Todo bien amor? – Preguntó Diamante sacándola del trance en que se encontraba.

Todo bien… vamos a casa – Agregó la rubia tomando su mano.

_**A quien quiero mentirle, **_

_**por qué quiero fingir que te olvidé**_

_**Trato de convencerme, **_

_**que no sentí un amor tan profundo**_

_**Y quedaste en el ayer.**_

No supo cómo ni a qué velocidad recorrió las calles, para alejarse de ellos, hasta que se encontró en el parque que daba cerca de su hogar, se sentó en una de las bancas a contemplar el cielo azul, el color de los ojos que más amaba en el mundo.

_**A quien quiero mentirle,**_

_**por qué quiero fingir que te olvidé,**_

_**Trato de convencerme,**_

_**que estás en el pasado**_

_**y del alma y la mente te borré.**_

Sin duda verla no lo había ayudado en su plan de olvidarla, se veía más hermosa que nunca y por la expresión de su rostro se notaba que lo había extrañado – _Solo son estúpidas ideas tuyas – _se reprochó mentalmente en el acto. Es que verla al lado del "tipo ese" tampoco lo había ayudado en nada.

Se dirigió a un bar cercano, sin duda el exquisito sabor del licor sumado al de una mujer lo ayudaría a olvidar este episodio, o por lo menos a apagar las ganas de tener a su princesa a su lado.

No pasaron muchas horas antes de que perdiera por completo los sentidos producto del alcohol y cumpliera sus propósitos con una hermosa mujer entre sus brazos.

Despertó al día siguiente con la resaca correspondiente a su noche de alcohol y el calor de un cuerpo a su lado.

Hasta que despertaste dormilón – Señaló una hermosa y escultural pelinegra a su lado.

El pelinegro sonrió aún adormilado, mientras la joven se levantó y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

Gracias por la noche, en realidad si que sabes hacer feliz a una mujer, solo tengo una consulta ¿Quién es la famosa Serena? – Preguntó de pronto la joven.

¿Serena? Este… Yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre – Contestó el pelinegro desviando la mirada.

Si tú lo dices… Pero debe ser una chica increíble ya que me llamaste varias veces por su nombre, además que la nombraste en sueños, pero si me dices que no la conoces… Tú sabrás - Agregó en tono risueño mientras terminaba de ponerse su calzado.

Sabes… Si haces esto por olvidar a la mujer que amas pierdes el tiempo, yo feliz te consolaría, pero solo te estarías engañando – Agregó mientras le depositaba un beso en la comisura de los labios – Adiós y suerte con Serena – Se dio media vuelta y salió del departamento.

Darien se hundió en las almohadas intentando que estas borraran sus pensamientos, aún en su estado de inconsciencia, todo lo que él quería era estar con su princesa, sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos zafiros, mientras pensaba en su pequeña, no podía negarlo, por más camas que visitara, por más mujeres que despertaran su fuego, era a ella a quien quería en sus noches, en todas las noches de su vida.

_**A quien quiero mentirle**_

_**Por qué quiero fingir que te olvidé, por qué**_

_**Trato de convencerme**_

_**Que no sentí un amor tan profundo**_

_**Y quedaste en el ayer.**_

_**Yo trato de olvidarte, yo de verdad lo intento**_

_**Pero no lo consigo…**_

No podía tapar el sol con un dedo, ni negar lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos, no podía disfrutar de la vida sin Serena, no podía disfrutar en los brazos de una mujer sin no eran los de la rubia, ni podía besar otros labios que no fueran esos que lo atraparon con inocencia, debía recuperar a su amada a como de lugar.

¡Qué estúpido he sido! – Se dijo de pronto reprendiéndose a sí mismo – ¡He perdido tiempo valioso en recuperarla, pero no lo perderé más, Serena… Yo recuperaré tu amor como sea! – Se repitió a sí mismo, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a perder la batalla.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Bueno chicas aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

** Hoy me sentí buena y la dejé con algo de esperanza para el próximo, pero les adelanto que en la próxima actualización se viene una BOMBA para ambos.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia junto a mí, por sus alertas y por sus comentarios, especialmente:**

**yesqui2000: Gracias como siempre por tus comentarios y como les dejé en claro en este capi Darien luchará por su amos, pero te adelantó que aún falta una gran complicación…**

**walkmoon: Gracias por el rw, y sorry por la emoción frustrada jajaja, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, por que el próximo… Mejor no te digo jajajaja.**

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: Tanto así como que se la ganaron no, pero esta relación traerá sus consecuencias en los dos, gracias por el rw.**

**LUNA: Sorry mi intención no era hacerlas llorar (bueno quizás un poquitito) Gracias por el rw, y por tu buena onda.**

**Usagi13chiba: Ya había extrañado tus rw, y es cierto Darien por tarado ha perdido tiempo valioso, pero por fin se dio cuenta de que debe luchar por el amor de su princesa ¿Qué pasará? Gracias por tu comentario, en realidad espero que a mi viejito le guste lo que estoy escribiendo (aunque lo he dejado como mujeriego y algo cobarde jiji) Respondiendo a tu pegunta mi mamá si sigue esta historia conmigo de echo ella me ayuda con los detalles de la historia, pues quien la sabe mejor que ella, y comparto todos sus comentarios también con ella, le gusta mucho saber que piensan de su historia con mi viejito.**

**VICO: Así es, llegó nuevo galán y formará parte de sus vidas para siempre (indirectamente, ya te adelanté bastante con este comentario) Gracias por tu rw, y bueno… Escritora escritora no me considero, pero se hace lo que se puede jajaja. Besos.**

**A todo esto la canción del capítulo es de Marc Anthony y se llama a quien quiero mentirle, después de escucharla creo que les cayó como anillo al dedo a mis lindos viejitos así que quise incluirla en el capi.**

**¡Besos a todas y nos leemos!**


	11. Consecuencias

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo,**_

_**espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios…**_

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**11. CONSECUENCIAS**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

No podía tapar el sol con un dedo, ni negar lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos, no podía disfrutar de la vida sin Serena, no podía disfrutar en los brazos de una mujer sin no eran los de la rubia, ni podía besar otros labios que no fueran esos que lo atraparon con inocencia, debía recuperar a su amada a como de lugar.

¡Qué estúpido he sido! – Se dijo de pronto reprendiéndose a sí mismo – ¡He perdido tiempo valioso en recuperarla, pero no lo perderé más, Serena… Yo recuperaré tu amor como sea! – Se repitió a sí mismo, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a perder la batalla.

Darien decidió no presentarse aún, debía averiguar todo lo posible sobre la nueva vida de su amada Serena y sobre todo su relación con "el idiota ese" como solía llamarlo.

Se convirtió en su sombra, la seguía sin que ella se diera cuenta, sin duda ella había cambiado bastante, sus rasgos más maduros, su cuerpo totalmente formado, no por nada habían pasado casi dos años, pero lo que más había cambiado en ella era su sonrisa, le entristecía ver que su amada casi no sonreía.

¡Parezco un maldito psicópata! – Se recriminaba a sí mismo, reprochando su actitud mientras la seguía, pero debía hacerlo, debía asegurarse que terreno pisaba, no tardó en darse cuenta que la rubia no amaba a su novio, se notaba claramente por su forma de comportarse con el, ella no lo abrazaba como lo hacía con él, y jamás tomaba la iniciativa de un beso.

Con la suficiente información se decidió, era hora de actuar.

Serena se dirigía rumbo al restorán, luego de haber ido a realizar algunas compras cuando una silueta familiar se hizo presente frente a ella, la luz del sol que brillaba en su dirección no la dejaba verlo claramente, pero era él, ese caminar, ese porte, ese cabello, como olvidarlo si con el soñaba día y noche.

¿Darien? – Preguntó la rubia casi para ella misma.

Hola pequeña – Contestó el con su hermosa sonrisa.

¿Qué… Qué haces aquí? – Logró hablar nuevamente ella.

Vine por ti ¿Qué más estaría haciendo en este lugar? - Contestó el pelinegro sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Darien yo… - Fue interrumpida por el pelinegro.

No Sere, no digas nada por favor, yo solo quiero que hablemos, se que te fallé y créeme que no hay día de que no me arrepienta de ello, porque ese día no solo perdí a mi novia, si no también parte de mi vida y mi corazón – Agregó con el semblante algo más serio.

Pero no te preocupes, yo se que debes ir a trabajar, pero de verdad necesito que conversemos, el tiempo ha pasado y creo que ambos tenemos la madurez suficiente como para hablar del tema ¿Te parece si paso por ti mañana como a las cuatro y salimos a platicar?

La rubia sin saber cómo solo asintió, mientras Darien se acercaba galantemente hasta ella y depositaba un dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios en señal de despedida – Nos vemos mañana.

Serena entró al lugar como intentando despertar de un sueño ¿De verdad Darien estaba aquí? ¿No fue producto de su imaginación? ¿Acaso venía por ella? La voz de Diamante la trajo a la realidad.

Amor, por fin llegaste, te extrañé – Indicó el joven mientras unía sus labios con los de su novia, Serena inconscientemente no respondió ese beso.

¿Todo bien? - Preguntó el joven con preocupación – Mientras rodeaba su cintura con ambos brazos.

No nada, es que el sol me ha dejado algo atontada – Mintió la rubia – Bueno debo ponerme a trabajar – Agregó mientras se alejaba presurosa del lado de Diamante.

El nuevo día llegó y Serena se encontraba en su habitación, las horas corrían más a prisa de lo normal por lo que en cualquier momento debía reunirse con Darien, pensó en escapar, pero el pelinegro tenía razón, ella era mucho más madura ahora y pensándolo bien luego de tanto tiempo, su dolor y sobre todo enojo había pasado, tal vez si hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas antes, hoy su vida sería sumamente diferente.

Diez minutos antes de la hora acordada Serena salió de la casa, no quería que Darien subiera y la llamara, no quería darle explicaciones a Diamante ni a Lita, así que decidió esperarlo afuera, pero al bajar las escaleras lo encontró de pie, apoyado en una de las murallas, esperándola.

Darien ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? – preguntó Serena luego del cordial saludo.

No mucho, solo el suficiente para asegurarme de que no escaparías – Respondió el joven con esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba a ella.

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que llegaron a un parque cercano, donde tomaron asiento en una de las bancas.

Vaya, este lugar me trae hermosos recuerdos – Suspiró el pelinegro rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

¿Recuerdos? Pero si nunca antes habías estado aquí – Señaló la rubia con curiosidad.

Lo sé, pero en un lugar como este te pedí que fueras mi novia y luego viví el año más feliz de mi vida – Agregó con el rostro lleno de felicidad, como recordando el momento.

Darien, no creas que con palabras bonitas me tendrás de nuevo a tus pies – Agregó la rubia con algo de molestia.

No son palabras bonitas, no pienses que tenía un discurso todo preparado ni nada de eso, solo te dije que este lugar me recordó ese día, eso es todo – Agregó el pelinegro con tono sereno.

Debo serte sincero desde el principio pequeña, no quiero que haya malos entendidos – Señaló el de pronto – La verdad es que después de nuestro encuentro comprendí que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado no he podido dejar de amarte y bueno, he utilizado este tiempo para seguir tus pasos.

Serena lo miró asombrada, no sabía si reír o salir corriendo por esa declaración.

No quiero que pienses que soy un psicópata o algo así, solo necesitaba saber de ti antes de atreverme a hablarte nuevamente y sobre todo saber de tu relación con tu novio. Quería saber si estabas bien y si eras realmente feliz con él – Agrego en tono serio.

Y bien, ¿Qué resultados ha arrojado tu investigación? – Preguntó la rubia en tono molesto.

Pues lo que siempre pensé – Dio un suspiro - que tu no amas a ese hombre y por lo mismo no eres feliz – Respondió como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

A pesar de que lo que le decía era verdad, Serena se molestó, no era posible que el supiera eso, y mucho menos que se lo dijera así sin más, se levantó rápidamente para alejarse del lugar.

Sere, lo que menos quiero es que te enojes y no quieras volver a verme, pero te dije que te hablaría con la verdad, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo – Señaló el pelinegro, mientras la tomaba por la muñeca para que esta no se alejara.

Pues tardaste bastante en hablar con la verdad, me hubieras ahorrado bastantes lágrimas si me hubieses sido sincero hace dos años – Ahí estaba, ese reproche que se guardó durante tanto tiempo, por fin lo dejó salir.

Se lo que viste, y sé que no tengo excusa y que podría culparla a ella, a la borrachera o la mala suerte, pero no le haré, lo cierto es que si me pilló por sorpresa, pero también es cierto que yo no opuse ninguna resistencia.

Aún no entiendo porque no lo hice, si jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza estar con alguien que no fueras tú, y ella ni siquiera me gustaba.

Pero si te puedo decir que esa fue la primera y la única vez, jamás te estuve engañando ni saliendo con otras mujeres, como estoy seguro, te has intentado convencer estos años. Y así como te amaba ese día y me arrepentí de lo que sucedió, te amo hoy y aún ese maldito error me sigue pesando porque me mantiene lejos de la mujer que más amo en este mundo.

Finalizó mientras la tomaba por los hombres y depositaba un dulce beso en los labios de su amada, esos labios con los que tanto había soñado estos años y los que ninguna otra mujer había logrado que olvidara, esos labios que sabían a gloria, que sabían al verdadero amor.

Poco a poco se separaron solo por falta de aire en sus pulmones. Serena abrió lentamente los ojos intentando que el sueño no se rompiera, para encontrarse con esa sonrisa que ella tanto amaba y que tanto había deseado ver durante el tiempo pasado, pero que se había obstinado a no volver a desear.

Por favor vuelve conmigo, me encargaré de recuperar tu amor y tu confianza hasta el último día de mi vida – Agregó el pelinegro cargando su frente con la de ella. Pero entonces la realidad le pegó de golpe.

Darien… Yo lo siento, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Diamante… - Susurró la rubia llevándose una mano hasta su boca. – El no se merece esto – Agregó mientras corría en dirección a su hogar.

No podía volver con él, mucho menos después de lo que estaba pasando con Diamante que, dada las insistencias y el tiempo que estaban viviendo prácticamente juntos, hace un par de meses estaban llevando vida de pareja, con todo lo que eso conlleva.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Una semana más y aunque Serena reprimiendo sus sentimientos intentada por todos los medios evitar a Darien al parecer este había hecho bien su tarea y conocía muy bien su rutina, pues siempre lograba dar con ella.

Pero ese día era distinto, su rutina diaria había quedado atrás, ya que algo no estaba bien en ella, se sentía bastante mal desde hace algunos días, inclusive Darien se lo había manifestado en más de una oportunidad y para que decir Diamante, esa mañana no pudo más con la incertidumbre y se dirigió directo a su hora médica, donde con un examen de rutina confirmarían sus sospechas.

Salió del hospital con los exámenes en la mano, aunque antes de entrar sabía muy bien lo que le ocurría aún mantenía la esperanza de que no fuera cierto, de que todo fueran suposiciones suyas, pero el examen en su mano la llamaba a la realidad.

No quiso ir inmediatamente a su hogar, no sabía cómo afrontar la situación ni mucho menos como decírselo a Diamante que era el más involucrado.

Caminó por varios minutos hasta que se encontró en el parque, los arboles siempre le habían dado tranquilidad, y aunque ya no se subía en ellos, aún era agradable sentase en su regazo.

Se apoyó en el viejo tronco y comenzó a pensar en los últimos acontecimientos, en Darien, pero sobre todo en la nueva vida que crecía dentro de ella.

Veo que aún te gustan los árboles pequeña – La voz de Darien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Serena solo asintió, desviando su mirada que se encontraba humedecida por las lágrimas.

Pero… ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó con preocupación mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a ella.

Nada, no me pasa nada – Respondió ella intentando ocultar el rostro tras sus manos.

Sere, por favor confía en mí, tu casi nunca lloras y si estás así algo grave te pasó ¿Fue ese idiota de Diamante? ¿Te hizo algo? – Preguntó esta vez con algo de enojo.

¡No! O sea si, más o menos, en realidad no lo sé – Dio un hondo suspiro, debía decírselo, no era justo que Darien siguiera haciéndose ilusiones con ella, después de todo ella esperaba un hijo con otro hombre, y tarde o temprano se enteraría, y mejor que fuera ella quien se lo dijera.

Darien… Yo… - dejó escapar un par de lágrimas más –Estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo de Diamante.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**¡No les dije que se venía tremenda bomba!**

**Muchas gracias como siempre por seguir esta historia que como saben tiene un gran significado para mi, por sus alertas y todos sus rw. Especialmente:**

**walkmoon: Gracias como siempre por tus comentarios y bueno el pobre de Darien sigue sufriendo.**

**Usagi13chiba: Muchas eces las personas ocupamos métodos idiotas para intentar olvidar y Darien no fue la excepción gracias por tus rw y… ¡Si, adivinaste, era bebe! **

**VICO: Gracias por el rw, tarde se dio cuenta de que debía luchar por ella, pero… ¿El amor todo lo puede o no?**

**yesqui2000: Gracias por tus comentarios, ahora a esperar para saber cómo reacciona Darien con la noticia.**

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: Ambos aún se aman, pero por idiotas les pasa esto ahora. Muchas gracias por el rw.**

**LUNA: Yo soy igual, mientras más me haga llorar algo más me gusta (jajaja) Gracias por el rw. **

**Raven Tenoh: Gracias por el rw, como vez no terminaron juntos en este capítulo, pero aún hay esperanzas.**


	12. Consecuencias II

_**Hola de nuevo! Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización,**_

_**Espero que les guste y también espero sus comentarios…**_

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**12. CONSECUENCIAS II**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Sere, por favor confía en mí, tu casi nunca lloras y si estás así algo grave te pasó ¿Fue ese idiota de Diamante? ¿Te hizo algo? – Preguntó esta vez con algo de enojo.

¡No! O sea si, más o menos, en realidad no lo sé – Dio un hondo suspiro, debía decírselo, no era justo que Darien siguiera haciéndose ilusiones con ella, después de todo ella esperaba un hijo con otro hombre, y tarde o temprano se enteraría, y mejor que fuera ella quien se lo dijera.

Darien… Yo… - dejó escapar un par de lágrimas más –Estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo de Diamante.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

¡¿Qué tu… Qué? – Exclamó Darien completamente sorprendido y fuera de sí.

Jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas imaginó escuchar tales palabras de su amada princesa.

"Embarazada de otro hombre". Esas palabras no pueden ser correctas, seguramente son producto de mi imaginación – Se repetía una y otra vez el pelinegro.

Estás… ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? – Logró articular casi en un hilo de voz, manteniendo aún la esperanza de que lo que había oído hubiese sido solo un error suyo y no la cruda realidad.

Estoy completamente segura, hoy me han entregado los resultados de los exámenes. Tengo un par de semanas ya – Respondió Serena, con la voz aún algo quebrada y sin poder dirigirle la mirada.

Eso… ¡Esto te pasó por estúpida y por fácil! – Exclamó el pelinegro en un grito desgarrador, colmado por la ira, el dolor y la impotencia que nacían dentro de él.

Se puso rápidamente de pie, cegado por el enojo y la rabia. Dio una fría y dolorosa mirada a la rubia y se marchó raudo del lugar, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y que por supuesto no dejaría escapar delante de ella.

Toda esperanza e ilusión que guardaba en lo profundo de su corazón, de regresar con la primera mujer a la que había logrado amar, se había ido al carajo en un par de segundos. En esos interminables segundos.

Serena permaneció inmóvil, observando al pelinegro mientras éste se alejaba presuroso, aunque la reacción de Darien le dolía profundamente, era lo que ella esperaba y no podía juzgarlo; después de todo él la había buscado con la clara intención de comenzar nuevamente e intentar de alguna forma recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Pero en estos momentos y por más que lo deseara no podía permitirse pensar en algo como eso, nada más importaba ahora, solo esa pequeña vida que crecía poco a poco en su vientre, sólo por él o ella continuaría viviendo y daría lo mejor de sí misma para verlo crecer a su lado.

¡Demonios! ¡¿Embarazada? ¿Embarazada de ese maldito idiota? ¿Esto de verdad está pasando? – El pelinegro se lo repetía una y otra vez, mientras golpeaba con una fuerza indescriptible las gruesas paredes de su habitación, a la cual había llegado como alma que lleva el diablo.

Si bien él no era un santo ni nada parecido y había estado con BASTANTES mujeres, su orgullo machista no podía perdonar que su "Pequeña e inocente princesa" ya no fuera la niña que conoció años atrás y mucho menos que estuviese embaraza.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Dos meses ya habían pasado desde el día en que se enteró de su embarazo y poco a poco el vientre de Serena comenzaba a abultarse, comenzando a mostrar los claros signos de su estado.

Por supuesto, en todo ese tiempo no había vuelto a ver ni a saber de Darien y lo comprendía perfectamente, ella esperaba un hijo de otro hombre y obviamente él estaría por lo menos en orgullo herido.

Decidió que ya era hora de contarle lo que pasaba a Diamante, después de todo él era el futuro padre de su bebé y no podría ocultárselo para siempre, además de que su barriguita comenzaba a notarse cada vez más.

Llegada la tarde, Serena se encontraba dentro de la habitación del joven, a la espera de que éste llegara para contarle de una vez por todas en el "pequeño" problema en el que se encontraban, a los pocos minutos el peli plateado entró a la habitación.

Sere ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó en tono algo seductor, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella; aún no entendía por qué la rubia lo había evitado los últimos meses.

No se trata de eso Diamante – Contestó ella con seriedad al entender las intenciones del joven – Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

¿Y de que sería entonces? – Preguntó el peli plateado con indiferencia y desilusión, ubicándose frente a ella.

Serena dio un hondo suspiro antes de contestar – Diamante, estoy embarazada, vamos a ser padres – Lanzó sin ninguna clase de rodeos. No era necesario darle más vueltas al asunto.

¡¿Qué, qué? Esto… No puede ser ¿Estás completamente segura? ¿Seguro que es mío? – Preguntó de pronto el joven con la sorpresa y horror marcados en su rostro.

Estuvo a punto de aventarlo por la ventana por la estúpida pregunta que acababa de hacer _"¿Seguro que es mío?",_ pero haciendo caso a todo su autocontrol y tragando su orgullo por el bien del futuro padre contestó con la misma seriedad.

Por supuesto que es tuyo Diamante, no sé con que clase de mujeres te has relacionado en el pasado, pero te aseguro que no me revuelco con cualquiera, y este hijo que espero, es tuyo – Replicó secamente.

Entonces… Tú planeaste todo esto ¿Cierto? ¡¿Querías amarrarme, no es verdad? – Atacó él nuevamente.

¿Planearlo? ¿Amarrarte? Si el que me insistía día y noche eras tú. ¡Por favor no seas tan cara dura! Mira que la responsabilidad aquí, es de ambos – Arremetió nuevamente ella.

Espera, si puede ser, a ver… Veamos… Puede que tengas razón – Comenzó a hiperventilar el peli plateado.

Está bien, solo analicemos bien las cosas – Agregó de pronto sentándose sobre su cama e invitando a Serena a sentarse a su lado.

Perdón por mi reacción, por supuesto que yo te apoyaré en todo esto – Agregó mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de la rubia en señal de apoyo – Yo pagaré el doctor para que te lo quite.

¡¿Qué me lo quite? ¿Quie… Quieres decir…? – Serena no pudo terminar la pregunta, la sola idea la horrorizada completamente.

Por supuesto ¿Es que de verdad piensas tenerlo? – Preguntó él con incredulidad – Yo no estoy preparado para ser padre aún y no creo que tú quieras semejante responsabilidad tampoco, un hijo arruinaría nuestras vidas por completo.

Claro que voy a tenerlo, es verdad, yo tampoco estaba preparada para algo como esto, pero aún así este es un hermoso regalo que aceptaré gustosa, si tú no lo quieres es tu problema, pero este bebé es mió y yo lucharé por su vida – Agregó la rubia con enojo, poniéndose de pie dispuesta a marcharse.

¡Espera! – Agregó Diamante, mientras bloqueaba la puerta de la habitación evitando su salida – Perdón, me tomaste por sorpresa, no sabía cómo reaccionar correctamente, por supuesto que yo también quiero que nuestro bebé viva, no se porque dije semejante estupidez.

Cuando nazca lo daremos en adopción o algo así, para que tenga la oportunidad de vivir una vida feliz con alguna familia que lo quiera de verdad. – Agregó el.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¿De verdad estás hablando en serio? – Exclamó Serena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, necesitaba salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible y analizar que sería lo que haría, en su rápida carrera se encontró con Artemis.

Pero hija ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó con preocupación mientras intentaba detenerla.

Nada, por favor disculpe, pero debo salir de aquí – Contestó la rubia mientras luchaba por soltarse del agarre.

¿Cómo que nada? Mira en que estado estás, dime que te está pasando por favor – Volvió a preguntar Artemis.

Bueno… Solo que… Este… Va a ser abuelo Artemis – Dijo casi en un susurro mientras se soltaba de los brazos de un sorprendido Artemis y corría por fin fuera de la casa.

No podía creer las palabras de Diamante. ¿Abortar, darlo en adopción? Si bien ella no esperaba propuesta de matrimonio ni nada de eso, porque a decir verdad era lo que menos quería de él, por lo menos esperaba alguna palabra de apoyo y que asumiera algo de la responsabilidad.

Se encontraba sola, llorando amargamente bajo la sombra de aquel gran árbol que albergó su última conversación con Darien, como lo extrañaba, que daría porque ese hijo fuera de él y no de Diamante, pero las cosas no podían cambiar y ella debía asumir su responsabilidad, con Diamante o sin él.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y el día comenzaba a despedirse, Serena se incorporó y decidió que ya era hora de regresar a la casa, de todos modos debía volver pues el trabajo comenzaría pronto, además debía volver a increpar a Diamante, tenían una conversación pendiente.

Caminaba sin ninguna prisa observando los aparadores de las tiendas, casualmente había una tienda de bebés a su paso e ilusionada comenzó a observar las pequeñas prendas, algunos coches y un sinfín de sonajas y cascabeles.

Instintivamente llevó ambas manos a su vientre, se sentía feliz de llevar una vida dentro de sí, realmente se sentía feliz de convertirse en madre.

Llegó nuevamente a la casa dispuesta a comenzar con su trabajo, ya habría tiempo de sobra para conversar más tranquila las cosas con Diamante, seguramente el había dicho esas cosas sin pensar debido al shock de la noticia, pero ahora con el paso de las horas, podrían acordar con mayor tranquilidad lo que harían de ahora en adelante.

Se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa cuando se encontró de frente con Diamante que al parecer la esperaba hace bastante tiempo.

¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste toda la tarde? – Preguntó con bastante molestia.

Diamante… Bueno yo… ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – Preguntó Serena intentando mantenerse lo más calmada posible, pero el enojo era evidente en su mirada.

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? ¡¿Por qué mierda le dijiste a mi padre que estabas embarazada? – Reclamó el peli plateado echando chispas por los ojos.

¡Porque es la verdad, tú vas a ser padre y él va a ser abuelo y algún día tenía que enterarse! – Respondió Serena perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba.

¡Ya te dije que yo no quiero un hijo, no quiero ser padre todavía! – Replicó Diamante lleno de furia.

Bueno, eso debiste pensarlo antes, además a este hijo lo voy a tener te guste o no, si no lo quieres me importa bien poco, será mío entonces y de nadie más. – Señaló la rubia.

¿Acaso no sabes lo que te espera con un hijo acuestas? ¿Crees que será fácil? – Volvió a insistir Diamante.

Claro que ya he pensado cuidadosamente en todo lo que se viene, pero bien vale la pena. Además no te estoy pidiendo nada, este hijo lo cuidaré yo sola, si no lo quieres me importa una mier… - Serena no alcanzó a terminar la oración, ya que un fuerte golpe en su rostro proveniente de Diamante la interrumpió.

Dia… Diamante – Susurró apenas la rubia con ojos llorosos a causa del dolor y un pequeño hilo de sangre desprendiéndose de sus labios.

¡Ya te lo dije, no quiere un hijo! ¡Te deshaces de él o yo mismo lo haré por ti! – Exclamó encolerizado el peli plateado comenzando a propinar diferentes golpes a la rubia.

Serena intentaba alejarse todo lo posible, mientras solo atinaba a proteger que su vientre no recibiera golpe alguno.

Se encontraba acorralada contra la pared, mientras los golpes no cesaban. De pronto y casi milagrosamente, la voz de Lita se dejó escuchar.

¡Diamante! ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? – Exclamó sorprendida y furiosa, mientras se abalanzaba contra su primo deteniendo el ataque propinado a la rubia.

¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, no te metas en esto! – Exclamó Diamante, mientras luchaba por soltarse del agarre de la fuerte castaña.

¡Corre Serena! – Señaló Lita a una Serena casi en shock.

Luego de permanecer unos segundos inmóvil, por fin salió del trance y se paró rápidamente, corrió escaleras abajo y por fin vio la salida al infierno que acababa de vivir.

Desde un principio sabía que esta no sería una noticia agradable para Diamante y jamás quiso obligarlo a asumir su responsabilidad, pero lo recién vivido no lo habría imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas.

Este bebe será solo mío… Solo mío. Yo veré por ti de ahora en adelante. – Se decía la rubia mientras limpiaba los rastros de sangre de su rostro y se aferraba a su vientre.

Gracias por todo Lita y Artemis, gracias por su ayuda y por darme un hogar, pero jamás volverán a saber de mi, desde este momento, solo seremos mi hijo y yo – Agregó mientras se alejaba lo más rápido posible de esa casa, para nunca más volver.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Bueno… Hasta acá les dejo este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda o reclamo, me lo hacen saber.**

**Y de verdad, mil, mil disculpas por el retraso en esta y otras historias, pero he estado realizando algunas actividades que me mantenían alejada del PC. Gracias por su paciencia y mil disculpas nuevamente.**

**Y como siempre muchas gracias por sus rw, especialmente:**

**walkmoon: Bueno no es necesario que te diga como quedó embarazada jajaja, pero así es en realidad, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.**

**CrimsonMizzle: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste esta historia en particular ya que significa mucho para mí y por eso he decidido escribirla, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: En este capi no escribí mucho de Darien, pero en el próximo se sabrán más sus reacciones y su decisión final, gracias por tu rw.**

**yesqui2000: Como dices, ambos por necios y por dejar pasar el tiempo están pagando las consecuencias, pero esperemos que todo salga bien (como si yo no supiera el final de esta historia jajaja) Besos y gracias como siempre por tus comentarios.**

**VICO: Toda la razón un bebé siempre es una bendición y sobre todo este (jijiji después sabrás por qué) Gracias por seguir esta historia.**

**LUNA: Sorry por dejarte en estado de shock, no era mi intención (bueno tal vez un poquito). Gracias por tu rw, espero que te siga gustando esta historia.**

**Usagi13chiba: Jajaja como siempre tu sexto sentido no falló y ahora sabes la reacción del idiota de Diamante. Gracias por continuar leyendo, espero no defraudarlas con la continuación de la historia. Besos.**

**Princess Mko: La historia es 100% real (claro que exagero un poquitín algunas cosas, pero es real) y como tu bien dices te puedo asegurar que el amor triunfa. Gracias por leer y comentar mi historia. Besos.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	13. No puedo dejarte ir

_**Hola otra vez! Aquí les dejo el último capítulo,**_

_**Espero que les guste y como siempre espero sus comentarios…**_

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**13. NO PUEDO DEJARTE IR**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Luego de permanecer unos segundos inmóvil, por fin salió del trance y se paró rápidamente, corrió escaleras abajo y por fin vio la salida al infierno que acababa de vivir.

Desde un principio sabía que esta no sería una noticia agradable para Diamante y jamás quiso obligarlo a asumir su responsabilidad, pero lo recién vivido no lo habría imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas.

Este bebe será solo mío… Solo mío. Yo veré por ti de ahora en adelante. – Se decía la rubia mientras limpiaba los rastros de sangre de su rostro y se aferraba a su vientre.

Gracias por todo Lita y Artemis, gracias por su ayuda y por darme un hogar, pero jamás volverán a saber de mi, desde este momento, solo seremos mi hijo y yo – Agregó mientras se alejaba lo más rápido posible de esa casa, para nunca más volver.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Solo me pregunto… ¿De verdad serás feliz con ese imbécil? ¿Cómo habrá tomado la noticia? ¿Se sentirá feliz de convertirse en padre? ¡Por supuesto que debe estar feliz el muy idiota! ¡Dios! ¡Cómo desearía ser yo el padre de ese bebé! – Eran algunas de las tantas preguntas y respuestas que día a día inundaban la mente de Darien.

Y es que por más que estuviese dolido, herido e incluso desilusionado, no lograba sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, podría ofrecer su alma al diablo con tal de ser él, el padre de ese bebé y compartir esa felicidad con su amada Serena.

Aunque en su última conversación las cosas no habían quedado para nada bien entre él y Serena, ya que la había tratado pésimo (orgullo machista) no había podido permanecer lejos de ella y tal como lo había hecho anteriormente intentaba seguir cada uno de sus pasos, solo para confirmar que su princesa estuviera bien.

Que hermosa se verá cuando su panza comience a engordar – Se decía a si mismo observándola a la distancia, mientras ésta miraba los aparadores de las tiendas de bebé.

Pero ahora había algo extraño, hace más de una semana no lograba dar con ella, había estado frente al restaurante casi todo el día, pero no la había visto entrar ni salir del lugar.

¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Estará bien? ¡Por favor que no le haya pasado nada a su bebe! – Se decía a si mismo mientras se encaminaba al restaurante nuevamente, pero esta vez estaba decidido a pregunta por la rubia. Quizás a esa chica castaña que siempre estaba con ella, seguramente esa joven podría darle algún tipo de información sobre su princesa.

Hola, disculpa que te moleste, mi nombre es Darien y estoy buscando a Serena ¿La conoces verdad? – Preguntó el pelinegro una vez frente a la chica castaña que él había visto ya varias veces antes.

¿Serena? – Repitió Lita sin poder reprimir sus ojos llorosos al recordar a su querida amiga – Bueno… Este…

¿No me digas que le sucedió algo? ¿O… A su bebé? – Preguntó el pelinegro con un hilo de voz.

No es eso, bueno en realidad no lo sé, la verdad es que ella se marchó hace dos semanas, huyó luego de que… - La castaña no quiso dar mayor información de lo sucedido, aunque desde ese día no cruzaba palabra alguna con Diamante no quería que golpearan a muerte a su primo.

Pero no era necesario dar más detalles. Darien por supuesto adivinó que la noticia no había sido precisamente motivo de felicidad para Diamante y que por eso Serena había decidido marcharse.

¿Y no sabes a donde pudo haber ido? – Interrogó nuevamente el pelinegro, casi al punto de la desesperación.

No tengo idea alguna, la verdad es que Sere no conoce a nadie aquí, así que no me imagino donde puede estar, he intentando ubicarla, junto a mi tío la hemos buscado por varias partes, pero simplemente no aparece – Contestó la chica con preocupación.

Darien se disculpó y se alejó rápidamente, debía comenzar ya su búsqueda, saber si estaba bien, en qué condiciones estaría viviendo, como estarían ambos (ella y el bebé) debía encontrarla lo más rápido posible.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Le resultaba cada vez más difícil conservar cualquier tipo de trabajo, aunque realizaba sus labores de manera correcta y sin reclamar, apenas se enteraban de que estaba embarazada la corrían inmediatamente del lugar, nadie quería hacerse responsable de una mujer embarazada.

Había realizado varios trabajos distintos, desde atender mesas en distintos restaurantes de la ciudad, hasta trabajar de empleada en alguna casa de familia adinerada, pero ahora que su embarazo llegaba a los últimos meses, le costaba mucho más permanecer en algún lugar.

No había tenido contacto con Diamante ni con nadie de la familia de éste en todo ese tiempo, y aunque aún permanecía en la ciudad, había procurado ocultarse lo suficiente como para no ser encontrada, cosa que no era tan difícil pues era una ciudad bastante grande.

Llevaba varios día sin conseguir dinero por lo que su desesperación comenzaba a aumentar, debía pagar la habitación que rentaba y por supuesto alimentarse, pero el dinero no llegaba.

Se encontraba recostada sobre el césped de un hermoso parque intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera dinero o comida mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre, cuando la voz de una extraña señora la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Niña… ¿Qué haces ahí tirada en el suelo en tu condición? – Preguntó la mujer.

Este… Nada, solo esperando que la tarde pase – Contestó sin mucho ánimo la rubia.

Ya veo… ¿Problemas verdad? – Volvió a preguntar la mujer con tono algo más cálido.

Serena le contó brevemente su situación sin explicar detalles, que se encontraba sin empleo y que pronto nacería su bebé.

Yo puedo ayudarte sabes, de hecho es este momento me dirigía a una agencia de empleos, ya que estoy buscando a una señorita para un trabajo que me han encargado, no es nada extraordinario en realidad, pero la paga es bastante buena y viendo tu condición creo que sería bueno ayudarte. – Comentó la mujer.

¿Y de que se trata? Yo puedo realizar cualquier labor – Agregó rápidamente la rubia.

Es realizar la limpieza de un departamento unas tres veces por semana, el hombre que vive ahí trabaja casi todo el día y casi no pasa en su hogar, por lo que como imaginarás no tiene tiempo de nada, tu solo tendrías que ir en las mañanas, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera te toparás con él ¿Te interesa? – Agregó la mujer.

¡Claro que me interesa! – Contestó Serena feliz, este trabajo le llegaba como caído del cielo.

Luego de explicar los detalles del trabajo e indicarle la dirección y los días en que debía asistir al departamento, la mujer se marchó, dejando a Serena feliz por esta oportunidad que se le había dado, no era algo difícil y como había dicho la mujer la paga era lo suficiente como para pagar su habitación y traer a su bebé sin problemas al mundo, nada podía ser mejor.

¿No preguntó quién era o algún otro detalle? – Preguntó un joven cuando la mujer se acercó hasta él.

No preguntó nada más joven, todo resultó como usted lo propuso – Contestó la mujer.

Gracias, aquí está lo que acordamos – Agregó dándole un poco de dinero – Y nuevamente muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Los meses siguieron su curso normal y el embarazo de Serena por fin llegaba a sus últimas semanas, llevaba todo ese tiempo trabajando en la casa de aquel hombre misterioso que le había dado trabajo, que muchas veces le dejaba obsequios para ella y su bebe, pero que nunca mostraba su rostro.

Ya había terminado sus labores del día y se disponía a marcharse cuando una fuerte punzada en su vientre la hizo recogerse de dolor en contra el piso.

Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor era muy fuerte y el cuerpo no le respondía, más que para contraerse aún más por el dolor.

¡Dios! ¿Ya vienes en camino verdad? – Preguntaba la rubia dirigiéndose a su vientre, más su única respuesta era una nueva punzada.

El tiempo pasaba y ella aún no salía del departamento, más y más tiempo y nada. El joven siempre esperaba en un parque cercano ver pasa a la rubia para poder entrar a su hogar sin ser descubierto por ella, pero esta vez ya había pasado bastante tiempo y ella no salía del lugar, pronto comenzó a preocupase.

¿Estará bien? ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? – Se preguntaba a sí mismo, mientras se dirigía raudo hasta su hogar.

Apenas cruzó la puerta la encontró sobre el piso, con ambas manos aferrándose a su vientre y con el dolor marcado en su rostro.

¡Dios mío! ¡¿Ya viene el bebé? – Exclamó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ella rápidamente y la levantaba en brazos.

¡¿Darien? ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó Serena con una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor.

Te lo explicaré luego, ahora vamos al hospital – Respondió rápidamente el pelinegro mientas la subía a su auto y partían rumbo al hospital más cercano.

Mantente tranquila, todo va estar bien ¿Ok? Tú sólo respira, yo me haré cargo de todo – Le repetía una y otra vez el pelinegro mientras acariciaba el vientre de la rubia.

Serena lo miraba extrañada, aún no entendía como había aparecido el pelinegro, pero no se atrevía a preguntar nada, además el dolor no le permitía actuar o pensar con claridad.

A los pocos minutos llegaron al hospital y Serena fue internada inmediatamente, mientras Darien realizaba los trámites del ingreso, el bebé llegaría al mundo en cualquier momento por lo que debían actuar inmediatamente.

A los pocos segundos Serena se encontraba en la sala de partos lista para comenzar con la labor.

¿Puedo estar con ella? – Preguntó Darien a una enfermera mientras se dirigía a la sala.

Solo los familiares pueden entrar. ¿Usted es el padre del niño? - Consultó la enfermera.

Sí, yo soy el padre – Contestó Darien con la mayor seguridad de su vida.

¡Vamos niña puja con fuerza! – Indicaba el médico.

Vamos, uno, dos ¡Ahora! ¡Puja con fuerza! – Volvía a insistir, pero las fuerzas de Serena le fallaban.

De pronto sintió una cálida mano entrelazarse a la suya y una voz emocionada dándole fuerzas.

¡Vamos Sere! Lo está haciendo bien, solo un poco más, yo se que tú puedes – Agregó el pelinegro mientras besaba su frente y aferraba con más fuerza su mano contra la de la rubia.

Vamos niña, un poco más está casi todo el cuerpo afuera. – Agregó nuevamente el doctor.

El esfuerzo final dio sus frutos y de pronto los fuertes gritos de la bebé inundaron la sala.

Felicidades, es una hermosa niña – Agregó el médico mientras terminaba de limpiar a la bebé y se la entregaban a un emocionado Darien.

Darien la miraba fijamente mientras se acercaba a Serena para entregársela, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran al sostener el frágil y delicado cuerpo de la pequeña.

Que hermosa eres mi niña – Agregó Serena una vez con la pequeña entre sus brazos y llorando de la felicidad. Luego de unos momentos dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Darien quien se mantenía a su lado observando embelesado a la pequeña y a ella.

Aún no entiendo como… ¿Por qué estabas ahí y por qué…? – Serena comenzó a preguntar, pero el pelinegro no la dejó terminar su pregunta.

Sere, la verdad es que la casa en la que estabas trabajando es mía, yo… yo no sabía bien de qué manera poder ayudarte y solo se me ocurrió así, quería tenerte cerca, protegerte, no sé cómo explicarlo – Contestó Darien.

Pero… Darien tu… - La rubia intentó continuar con su interrogatorio, pero una enfermera que se acercaba a ellos los interrumpió.

Debemos inscribir a la pequeña… ¿Cuál será su nombre? – Consultó la enfermera para llenar el acta.

Su nombre es Suki… su apellido Tsukin – Comenzó a contesta Serena, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida por el pelinegro.

Chiba, su nombre es Suki Chiba – Agregó él rápidamente.

Hola mi niña, hola mi pequeña Suki – Agregó el pelinegro una vez la enfermera se retiró de la habitación. Y tomando a la pequeña bebé entre sus brazos…

ஊஊஊ Mírame pequeñita, yo soy tu papá. ஊஊஊ

.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

.

_**Recuerden siempre, esa pequeña palabra de dos sílabas encierra un contenido inimaginable.**_

_**Padre no es solo quien aporta con su granito de arena (por llamarlo de manera elegante) a que uno venga a este mundo. Papá es quien estuvo presente en tus primeros pasos, escuchó tus primeras palabras y te acompañó en tu primer día de escuela. Es quien cuidó de ti cuando estabas enferma, enloqueció con tus travesuras, disfrutó tus alegrías y logros y lloró tus penas junto a ti brindándote el consuelo necesario, tuvo una mano firme cuando había que corregirte y una mano amiga cuando necesitabas ayuda y persiguió junto a ti tus sueños ya que estos también representaban parte de los suyos.**_

_**¡Te amo mucho viejito! Y tu recuerdo me acompañará por el resto de mi vida.**_

.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

.

_**En verdad espero que les haya gustad esta historia ya que, como se los comenté en el comienzo es la historia de mis queridos viejitos y hoy ha llegado a su fin.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas quienes me acompañaron en esta historia, tanto a quienes dejaron sus comentarios, me agregaron como favoritas, en sus alertas y en fin a todas quienes leyeron.**_

_**Y si quieren epílogo, solo deben pedirlo.**_

_**¡Besos y nos leemos!**_


	14. Epílogo

_**¡Hola! Nos encontramos nuevamente en esta historia n_n**_

_**Lamento haber tardado tanto en hacer el epílogo, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que pensé que ya no era necesario.**_

_**Por eso quiero agradecer especialmente a DANIMAR45, ya que ella me hizo ver que no podía dejar la historia inconclusa y me entusiasmó a llevar a cabo el epílogo.**_

_**Además de dedicar este último capítulo a todos aquellos que pacientemente esperaron, me solicitaron completarlo y a todos los nuevos lectores que tenga esta historia.**_

_**¡Un enorme beso!**_

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**EPILOGO**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

ஊஊஊ Mírame pequeñita, yo soy tu papá. ஊஊஊ

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Serena aún no podía creer que el destino, o mejor dicho que Darien le estuviera dando esta nueva oportunidad para ser felices y disfrutar de una vez por todas de su tan postergado amor, un amor que había demostrado con creces ser verdadero, leal y para toda la vida y que resistiría cualquier prueba que tuviese por delante.

Pero lo que más sorprendida la tenía, era que Darien decidiera hacerse cargo de la pequeña Suki, una niña que no era suya, pero que el demostraba día a día y mes a mes que pensaba todo lo contrario y que la amaba igual o incluso más que si fuera su verdadero padre.

Eran completa y absolutamente felices y no podían describirlo de otra manera o con alguna palabra más rebuscada, simplemente eran felices. Los últimos cuatro años habían sido de absoluta dicha; a penas la rubia puso un pie fuera del hospital se había ido a vivir junto a Darien y a los pocos meses se habían convertido en marido y mujer y hoy los tres formaban parte de una hermosa familia. Darien era una esposo y padre atento y cariñoso y la pequeña Suki una niña traviesa y adorable llena de amor y extrañamente aunque no era su hija biológica era muy parecida a su padre: El mismo temperamento, la misma personalidad y arrebatos, el mismo color de cabello e incluso el mismo color de ojos, quizás era por eso que Darien solía llamarla "la niña de mis ojos", o tal vez era simplemente una expresión de cariño.

Serena se encontraba junto a su pequeña hija en la clínica esperando su turno de atención, hace un par de semanas ya que ella tenía una agradable corazonada y ese día por fin saldría de dudas respecto a eso.

Mientras esperaba su atención la rubia se fijó de pronto en una silueta bastante familiar para ella sentándose justo a su lado y al voltear pudo comprobar que era justamente quien imaginaba, se trataba de Diamante; su primera reacción fue intentar huir despavorida, pero hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser esa chiquilla que huía ante el menor conflicto o problema, debía recordar lo que estuvo a punto de perder por desaparecer de repente o mejor dicho todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado junto a Darien por huir, así que haciendo acopio de todo el autocontrol disponible, permaneció inamovible de su asiento. Además había pensado mucho en esta posibilidad, ellos vivían en la misma ciudad después de todo, así que era inevitable que algún día se encontraran.

Se aferró fuertemente a su hija que jugaba alegremente sobre su regazo con una de sus muñecas y llenó de aire sus pulmones para tomar fuerza, girándose completamente hacia Diamante, esperando, dándole la oportunidad de que él tomara la palabra.

Hola. – Casi susurró el peliplateado, parece que era lo más inteligente que podía decir en esos momentos.

Serena solo hizo un ademán con la cabeza, respondiendo de esa manera al incómodo saludo.

No creas que te he estado siguiendo o he planeado este encuentro, créeme que ha sido casualidad, también estoy aquí en calidad de paciencia. – Agregó rápidamente el hombre, intento explicarse y darse a entender, casi defendiéndose.

Serena lo miró impasible sin articular las más mínima frase.

Es, es ella… ¿Verdad? – Preguntó entonces Diamante, sin intentar ocultar su nerviosismo ni su ¿Emoción?

Serena nuevamente solo asintió en respuesta, no tenía para qué negarlo, Suki era su hija, al menos en cuanto a biología se refería.

Con una rapidez sobre humana Diamante extendió ambos brazos arrastrando a la pequeña hacia a él y sentándola sobre regazo, la acción fue tan rápida que Serena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni de impedir que lo hiciera. Ante esto la niña se distrajo de su juego y volteo su mirada hacia él con curiosidad.

Hola pequeña. ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó el peliplateado con una sonrisa curvando sus labios mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello.

La pequeña miró a su madre inmediatamente durante unos segundos, como pidiéndole su permiso para contestar la pregunta de aquel extraño, a lo que Serena asintió de manera amable.

Suki Chiba Tsukino, señor. – Contestó la niña sin dejar de mirarlo con curiosidad.

¿Y cuántos años tienes, Suki Chiba Tsukino? – Preguntó nuevamente con evidente ternura.

La niña indicó con sus pequeños dedos el número cuatro.

¿Y sabes quién es tu papá? – Agregó Diamante con algo de temblor en su voz.

Ahí estaba la pregunta que tanto temió Serena. ¿Realmente Diamante podía ser tan maldito e intentar hablar de ese tema con Suki? Ella era demasiado pequeña para entender esas cosas, no quería confundirla ni mucho menos asustarla. Mientras pensaba en la mejor manera para detener el interrogatorio la niña se le adelantó.

Suki sonrió con burla, como si lo que le había preguntado aquel extraño fuera lo más tonto del mundo y respondió. – Claro que sí sé, mi papi se llama Darien y es el más lindo e inteligente de todos los papás del mundo.

¿Así que es el más lindo e inteligente? – Casi susurró Diamante en un hilo de voz mientras seguía intentando sonreír y apretaba más a la niña contra su pecho, como si quisiera que parte de ella se quedara impregnada en él, como si quisiera que su calor lo inundara, entonces Serena lo comprendió, Diamante se estaba despidiendo.

¿Y qué es lo que hace tu lindo e inteligente papá? – Volvió a preguntar intentando controlar sus emociones.

La niña se quedó pensativa durante unos momentos y luego miró a su madre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. – Hace feliz a mi mamá y a mí.

En ese momento, la voz de una de las enfermeras llamando a Serena para su atención los distrajo a ambos. La rubia se puso de pie con rapidez y tomó a su hija entre su brazos dispuesta a marcharse, pero Diamante posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro y la hizo voltearse, deteniéndola unos segundos más.

Dile al padre de Suki que lo ha hecho muy bien con ella y que siempre le estaré profundamente agradecido, dile que te dé mucho amor a ti y a mi… y a mi hi... – Se le quebró un poco la voz, pero luego de tomar una par de bocanadas de aire continúo. – Solo te pido que algún día, cuando ella crezca y sepa juzgar las cosas y sea capaz de ver la diferencia entre la maldad y la estupidez le hables sobre mí, le cuentes que fue lo que pasó entre nosotros y le digas… Que si su padre hizo lo que hizo en aquel entonces fue porque era una persona inmadura, egoísta y estúpida, pero que ahora está sumamente arrepentido de su comportamiento y decidió que la mejor manera de demostrarle cuanto la quería era desaparecer de su vida. Solo en ese entonces ella podrá decidir por sí misma si es capaz de perdonarme y si quiere darme una nueva oportunidad.

La voz de la enfermera volvió a repetir el nombre de Serena de manera algo exasperada y retirando su mano Diamante comenzó a retirarse a paso solemne, no sin antes dedicarle una sincera y tranquila sonrisa a la rubia y una leve caricia en la mejilla de la pequeña y Serena tuvo la certeza de que no volvería a verlo.

.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

.

El atardecer había llegado y Serena se encontraba feliz en su hogar esperando la llegada de Darien; sus sospechas y corazonadas habían sido correctas, estaba embarazada, esperaba un hijo, un hijo de Darien. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Le gustaría la noticia? Por supuesto que sí, sin duda se pondría loco de felicidad, pero… ¿Qué pasaría entonces con Suki? ¿Dejaría de quererla ahora que tendría un hijo de su propia sangre? ¿Pasaría la pequeña a segundo plano para él? Las dudas pronto eclipsaron su inicial alegría y comenzaron a atormentarla.

Minutos después Darien por fin cruzada la puerta de su hogar, extenuado por la jornada de trabajo, pero feliz de poder estar nuevamente junto a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, entonces encontró a Serena, su esposa ensimismada y con cara de preocupación

¿Está todo bien? ¿Suki está bien? – Preguntó inmediatamente el pelinegro corriendo a su lado, con la preocupación marcada en su voz.

No es nada, solo que… - La rubia prefirió comenzar con su encuentro con Diamante en la clínica y lo que éste había hecho y dicho, ella no solía guardar ningún tipo de secretos con su esposo y este no sería el primero.

Pues creo que ha hecho bien en alejarse por su cuenta, como él mismo dijo Suki es MI HIJA y nadie en este mundo me hará pensar lo contrario, aunque debo reconocer que me alegro de que haya recapacitado sobre eso, solo espero que pueda vivir con ese peso y que encuentre la felicidad. – Reflexionó el pelinegro. – De todas maneras. ¿Qué hacías en el médico? ¿Te sientes mal o algo le ha pasado a Suki? – Peguntó entonces recuperando la preocupación inicial.

Bueno, en realidad hay algo más que no te he dicho. – La rubia dio un leve suspiro y a pesar de que inicialmente había pensado decírselo de manera alegre y con una romántica cena de por medio se lo soltó de golpe de una vez, se sentía dividida entre la felicidad de ser madre nuevamente y las dudas sobre el incierto futuro de la pequeña Suki. – Estoy embarazada, tengo casi doce semanas y…

La rubia fue prontamente interrumpida por los fuertes brazos de Darien que comenzaron a rodearla y con una enorme sonrisa reflejada en todo su rosto comenzó a besarla en todos los rincones libres de su cara diciendo palabras incomprensibles, pero sin duda estaban cargadas de felicidad.

Serena no sabía que decir con exactitud, se sentía feliz de llevar dentro de sí una nueva vida y sobre todo de que fuera Darien el responsable de ese pequeño bebé que crecía en su interior, pero la duda seguía ahí, arraigada en lo más profundo de su pecho, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sobre esto al pelinegro, este la soltó y tomando su mano la llevó casi a rastras hasta la habitación de su pequeña hija.

¡Suki, mi amor! ¡Ya llegué! – Exclamó el pelinegro, mientas la pequeña corría alegre lanzándose a su brazos, como era su costumbre cada vez que su padre llagaba a casa. – Tenemos una gran noticia para ti. – Agregó mientras la subía por el aire, haciendo que la niña riera sin parar.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos se encontraban sentados sobre la cama con la niña aún en el regazo de Darien y comenzaron a explicarle que llegaría un nueva integrante en la familia, que tendría un hermanito o hermanita con quien jugar y a quien cuidar.

¿Y dónde está ahora mi hermanito? – Preguntó la pequeña con inocencia.

Aquí. – Señaló Serena llevando una mano hasta su vientre y dejándola descansar ahí para que la niña lo entendiera.

Suki observó donde su madre señalaba, sin entender del todo como un bebé podría caber y vivir allí adentro, pero de todas formas se acercó, pego su oído al vientre de la rubia por si escuchaba algo y luego señaló. – Ven pronto para que juguemos juntos y conozcas a mamá y a papá, son muy lindos y estoy segura de que te gustarán a ti también.

Luego se incorporó y volvió a observarlos con una mezcla de curiosidad e inocencia y peguntó. - ¿Cómo llegó el bebé al estómago de mamá? ¿Acaso se lo comió? ¿Tú lo pusiste ahí papá?

Ambos padres se miraron sonrientes buscando la mejor respuesta que saciara la curiosidad de la pequeña, ya habría tiempo en muuuuchos años más para explicarle con exactitud cómo se hacían los bebes.

Se lo que estás pensando ahora y la respuesta es no. – Señaló Darien una vez ambos se encontraban de vuelta en su habitación.

El pelinegro descansaba su cabeza en el vientre de Serena mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello de manera descuidada y casi sobre Darien se encontraba la pequeña Suki ya completamente dormida entre sus brazos, esa noche dormirían los tres juntos al parecer.

¿No, qué cosa? – Preguntó la rubia algo ausente, sin dejar de revolverle el cabello

NO voy a dejar a Suki de lado y NO voy a querer más a este niño que a ella. – Señaló el pelinegro levantándose levemente para observar de frente a su mujer.

Pero… - La rubia comenzó a protestar, pero fue interrumpida una vez más por su esposo.

Desde que supe que estabas embarazada desee con todas mis fuerzas que Suki fuera mía, recé día a día por el milagro de convertirme en su padre. Ella es la mayor alegría que me ha pasado en la vida y es tan hija mía como lo será el bebé que viene en camino; se que debes tener miedo porque yo no soy su padre biológico. ¿Pero realmente eso es tan importante? – Señaló el pelinegro.

Yo he estado con ella desde que nació e indirectamente desde mucho antes de eso, fui el primero en sostenerla entre mis brazos, recuerda que antes de decir mamá, lo primero que ella dijo fue "papá" y me lo dijo a mí, mientras me dedicaba una de esas hermosas sonrisas que hacen que me derrita y le conceda todo lo que me pida; recuerda también que sus primeros pasos también los dio para alcanzarme. ¿Crees que podría olvidar todo eso? ¿Crees que porque ahora viene otro bebé en camino yo renunciaría a las alegrías que Suki me da cada día? Te equivocas si piensas eso, ahora mi vida será doblemente feliz con mis dos preciosos hijos. – Depositó su mano en el vientre de su amada rubia. – Amo a Suki con toda mi alma, al igual que como te amo a ti y con la misma intensidad amaré a este pequeño que llevas dentro y si tenemos diez hijos más a todos los amaré de la misma forma. – Finalizó con una sonrisa, mientras le daba a su mujer un cálido beso en los labios.

Lo sé Darien, de verdad lo sé. – Señaló la rubia devolviéndole el beso, sin duda junto a Darien no tenía nada que temer y amoldándose cada uno al cuerpo del otro, los tres se entregaron por completo al sueño.

.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

.

Los meses pasaron rápido y Serena se encontraba al fin en trabajo de parto, Darien por supuesto se encontraba junto a ella, apoyándola y ayudándola en su labor lo más posible y Suki aguardaba en la sala de espera junto a la hermana Beryl, quien se encontraba en casa de la familia hace un par de días. Había ido a visitar a su querida alumna unos días para ayudarla en lo que pudiera y porque la extrañaba demasiado, además se moría de ganas de conocer "a su nieta" como ella solía decirle a la pequeña.

¡Suki! Tu hermanita ha nacido, ven a conocerla. – Exclamó el pelinegro apenas se asomó por la puerta. Todo había salido de maravilla y Serena ya se encontraba junto a su bebé recuperándose en la habitación.

La niña sonrió feliz ante la noticia y se dejó guiar en los brazos de su padre hasta la habitación, para conocer por fin a la nueva integrante de la familia.

Entonces la vio, una pequeña criatura aún sonrosada y con los ojos llorosos, sostenida por una agotada, pero radiante Serena.

Acércate mi amor, ven a conocer a tu hermanita. – Señaló la rubia acomodándose a ella y a la pequeña entre sus brazos, para que Suki tuviera una mejor vista.

Darien aún sosteniéndola entre sus brazos la acercó hasta ella.

La niña la observó unos segundos fascinada por lo pequeña y frágil que era, con algo de temor acercó su mano hasta ella para acariciarle el rostro, luego tomó su pequeña manita y la bebé apretó levemente uno de sus dedos.

¡Me dio la mano! ¡Papi lo viste, me dio la mano! – Exclamó Suki presa de felicidad dirigiéndose a sus padres, luego devolvió su vista hacia la pequeña y acercándose hasta su oído susurró. – Hola Rini, yo soy tu hermana mayor y siempre te voy a cuidar. – Y depositó con suavidad un beso en su frente.

Bueno, debemos dejar que mamá descanse un poco. – Señaló el pelinegro depositando a la pequeña en el suelo, pero teniéndola siempre tomada de la mano. – Amor, iré a dejar a Suki y a la hermana a casa y luego volveré. – Indicó besando a su mujer protectoramente en los labios y luego a su nueva hija.

Padre e hija caminaban a través del extenso pasillo hacia la sala de espera, cuando el extraño silencio de la pequeña llamó la atención de Darien.

¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Por qué te has quedado callada? – Preguntó con preocupación deteniéndose un momento y agachándose frente a la pequeña para quedar a la misma altura que ella.

Este… - La pequeña comenzó a jugar con sus pies con algo de nerviosismo. – Ahora que Rini ha llegado y que es más pequeña y más linda, bueno… ¿Tú todavía vas a quererme? – Preguntó al fin, con evidente preocupación en sus pequeños ojos.

Darien sonrió con ternura y la levantó en brazos, la apretó contra su pecho mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas con ella, luego le dio un cálido beso en la frente y añadió. – Te quise aún antes de que nacieras, te adoré desde la primera vez que te sostuve así en mis brazos y te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida.

La pequeña sonrió y su apretó contra su pecho.

El pelinegro comenzó nuevamente a caminar sin bajarla ni aflojar su abrazo y añadió. – Tú siempre serás la niña de mis ojos.

.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

.

_**Bueno mis niñas este ha sido el epílogo, como ya saben esta es la historia**_

_**de mis padres así que así es como sucedió n_n, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Que más les puedo decir… ¡A sí! Mi viejito cumplió su promesa,**_

_**hasta el último día cuidó de mí y me dio mucho amor; al final no fuimos solo dos sino tres hermanas;**_

_**en cuanto a Diamante (así lo llamé en la ficción) nunca más he sabido de él.**_

_**y a la hermana Beryl (jajaja) la conocí y aún tiene contacto con mi viejita (¡Es muy simpática la monja!).**_

_**Bueno, les repito que espero que les haya gustado, mis disculpas por todo lo que tardé en concluir esta historia y espero con ansias sus comentarios, reclamos o lo que sea su cariño.**_

_**¡Besos y nos leemos!**_


End file.
